Undercover Rach
by gabylokita41
Summary: Robin has just tracked down a drug dealer to Jump City High School. He needs someone from the team to go in undercover to catch the man who has been dealing drugs to students. Unfortunately for Beastboy Robin picks Raven to be the one to go undercover. This doesn't go well with Beastboy who doesn't want his fiancé to be put in danger. Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys okay so i came up with this idea yesturday it just wouldn't leave my head. Then my friend _ The demon hero spart_a gave me the great idea of makeing Rae have a brother_. _So this story is a bit AU cuz Rae's past and all that is diffrent from the comics and cartoon. i totally made it up to fit this story. I really really hope you guys like it. This story is dedicated to all of my faithful readers out there :) **

**Disclaimer: TT doesn't belong to me, Azur belongs to The demon hero sparta not me. i only own the plot.**

**Summary: **

**Robin has just tracked down a drug dealer to Jump City High School. He needs someone from the team to go in undercover to catch the man who has been dealing drugs to students. Unfortunately for Beastboy, Robin picks Raven to be the one to go undercover. This doesn't go well with Beastboy who doesn't want his girlfriend to be put in danger. What will happen once Rae's inside the school? Will she be able to catch the man responsible for students deaths due to over dose? Or will she get cought? But most importantly what will happen when someone from her past comes back? **

Prolog

_My life wasn't always a superheroes life. Not even a life where I had to be my father's portal. There was a time when I was happy as a child. Long, long ago, so long sometimes I forget that time even existed. That time when my brother was still alive._

_I wasn't the first born in the family like everyone thought. I had an older brother, his name was Azur. He looked so much like my father; not his demon form like everyone remembers him by but the form my mother fell in love with, his human form. He had black hair, pale skin, and such a beautiful face, but the only things that he had from my mother were his eyes. _

_When we were small our parents lived together in Azarath before anyone knew who my father was. We lived a happy life, so peaceful and we had each other. That was when I still believed in love. Everything changed when our parents died._

_*__**Flashback***_

_ Azur and I were playing outside not far from our house. We had been playing since morning and it was almost dinner time. He was small, no older than six. I had just turned 5. _

_ "Azur, you can't catch me!" I yelled at him as I ran around a tree. _

_ "Yes I can Rachie, watch me!" he started chasing me around in circles until he grabbed me from behind and we dropped on the grass laughing. _

_ "Azur, do you think dinner's ready?" I asked as we finished laughing and stared at the sky._

_ "I don't know mommy hasn't called us in to go eat. Are you hun-_

_ He never got to finish because right then screams were heard from our street. Azur got up quickly and as soon as he looked towards our house he pulled me up to my feet. I looked the same way as he was and saw our house on fire. _

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed as I ran to our house. Azur followed right behind me. As soon as we were close enough he pulled me back so that I wouldn't enter the house that was burning. _

_ "Rachie you can't go in, you'll get burned." He told me as he hugged me back so that I would stay put._

_ "No! We have to help mommy! We have to help daddy too, or they'll get burned!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his little arms._

_ "No Rachie I won't let you go. As your older brother I gatta protect you." _

_ "Azur let go!"_

_ "No!" he yelled as he hugged me tighter. That's when I realized that he didn't want to lose me like we were losing our parents. I stopped struggling in his arms and instead hugged him tighter as I cried. I knew why he wouldn't let me go, we had to stick together. _

_ We stayed there just staring as the flames consumed our house. People ran at the house trying their best to turn the fire out. But no matter how much water they brought nothing worked. We watched as our house turned to ashes and the fire finally burned down. Our parents were dead and now I and Azur were alone. _

_ Azar later on brought us to earth. She took us to our aunt Jen's house. Our mother's sister would be taking care of us from that day forward. _

_*Ten years later*_

_ Azur and I verily talked now. Over the years we had grown apart from each other thanks to our aunt. She would always say I was her favorite because I was like a miniature replica of our mother. On the other hand she didn't like Azur much because he was a living image of our father who to my aunt had taken her sister away and ruined her life. As the years went by I started hating my father more and more by the stories my aunt told me about him. Azur was just a reminder of who my father had been so I didn't spend time with him anymore. _

_ Azur learned to hate me and our aunt. She and he would always fight and I would just sit and hear my aunt blame everything on him, always keeping my mouth shut. Azur would always look at me with sad eyes after each argument almost as if wishing I had said something to show him we were still close. Something I never did. A few weeks after he had gotten his license and a new convertible my aunt and he had an argument. One of the only things I wished I could have changed._

_ Azur had just come home from school where he had heard that I had snuck out the night before to go to a party he had told me not to go to. He was mad and wanted me to give him an explanation. He came into my room and started yelling at me for going. I told him to keep the secret and to forgive me for not listening to him. Just then my aunt came in and asked us who had snuck out of the house the night before. I guess she had heard a part of our discussion._

_ When aunt Jen asked us that I went stiff, I looked at Azur begging him with my eyes to not say anything. He then said something I would have never expected him to say. "I was the one to go out last night aunt Jen" he said. I looked down to the floor ashamed of myself. I had ignored and treated my older brother horribly for the last 10 years. Never standing up for him; and what was the first thing he did for me? He took the blame for something I did. _

_ "Why I should have known it was you." Aunt Jen said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're a disgrace to the Roth family. Always being a trouble maker. You're just like your father!" _

_ I looked up and was about to tell aunt Jen how wrong she was. That it hadn't been him but me. But before I could Azur spoke up._

_ "Well maybe it isn't such a bad thing to be like my father!" He yelled back. "Maybe I want to be like him. He never gave up on anything and he was never afraid to do or try doing anything. Maybe I don't want to be from the Roth family, maybe I want to become my father!" _

_ I looked up as soon as I heard a loud Smack! Tears ran down my face as I saw Azur hold his cheek where aunt Jen had just slapped him. _

_ "Then get out!" Was all she said. _

_ "Azur you can't!" I whispered to him. He ignored me and grabbed his car keys. I ran down the stairs after him trying to beg him to stay. No matter what we had to stay together. He was all I had left. The only reason why I still believed that love existed. Azur ran faster and once inside his car he drove off just as quickly, leaving me on the front yard, alone. _

_ Azur didn't come home that night and I didn't sleep either. I waited and waited to hear his car in the driveway or his footsteps coming upstairs but I never did. The next day as I sat down in the kitchen eating breakfast I heard a report on the news about a car being found down a ditch not far from where we lived. I grabbed the control remote and turned up the volume of the TV. The only thing that was going through my head was "Please don't let it be him, not Azur." As soon as the picture from the convertible came on I started crying, I would know his car anywhere. He was dead just like my mother, just like my father. I was alone. That day I stopped believing in love. I knew love didn't exist how could someone love when you could lose them any second? _

_ A few months after his death I left aunt Jen's house, I was emotionless; I didn't care about anything anymore. I had known about my powers since I was small. Aunt Jen on the other hand never knew about them. I had a good grip on them but after Azur's death I lost that control. I ran away and found the Titans. By then I had learned that my father hadn't died but he hadn't come looking for me ether. I gave the Titans a whole different story about my life. I didn't want anyone to know anything about what had really happened to me. _

_ From the start I withdrew from the team always being the creepy emotionless girl. I had learned about Sorcery behind my aunts back and had practiced it since I had the capability. I told the titans all I knew about it I had learned it from the monks in Azarath but really I hadn't; I had studied it by myself only Azur had known about it. When my father came back and used me as the portal I noticed that all I had ever thought of him was a lie. He wasn't the great father I believed he was when I was a child. Instead he was the demon, my aunt described in her stories. He was the reason why my brother and I had grown apart; the reason why Azur was now dead. _

_ But not everything was lost. After I got rid of my father once and for all, I had hope. I had hope that love did exist. I never though the one fuelling that hope would be Beast boy. _

**_This is just the proplog so just like a little background info for you guys. the real story will start with the first chap that i will upload as soon as possible i hope you guys enjoyed it :) _**

**_-Gaby out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you guys :) Well i'm back haha ik i was ganna post this since friday but my weeks just been too busy i haven't uploaded any of my other stories either and it has to do with this. My aunt moved in and so while my sis and mom are helping her to look for a job im stuck home baby sitting my lil cuzzin and lil bro. if you put them both together theyre lil monsters :'( sooo ive had like no free time until today when i pretty much just told them to sit and watch tv all day so i could finish the chap. this chap was hard i had to re-write it like 6 times in total. Urgh anyways this came as the finish product i honestly have no clue if it makes sence but hopefully it does if not ima dieeeee. Ok so i'll try to update my other stories ASAP but it might take a bit mostly if i'm still incharge of the lil monters by my self hahaha Well thanks to _purpleraven23 and BubbleGumYum10_ who reviewed the firstchap of this story you don't know how happy that made me. :) **

**Disclamer: I don't own TT or any of the characters...Azur belongs to The demon hero sparta not me. **

**Ages: **

**Raven: 24**

**BB: 24**

**Robin: 26**

**Star: 25**

**Cyborg: 27**

**Azur: 25**

**ok i know that the characters are kinda OC but this is a made up story so just bare with me please, ok well ENJOY :)**

Ch. 1

"Robin you have to be kidding!" yelled Beast boy as he swung his arms around in the air.

"Beast boy I'm being serious." Robin replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the green changeling.

"But Rae can't do that! She'll be in danger!"

"Beast boy we need to have someone working undercover in that school." Robin said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But can't someone else do it? Why does it have to be Rae?"

"Starfire can't go; she still has trouble with her English; that would just give her away."

"Why can't Cy go, he's already done this before when he had to go to Hive Academy…"

"Yes but Cyborg's holo-rings broke and it would take him a while to make another pair. You can't do it because…well…you're…green…and before you ask, I can't go because I have to stay here and monitor the investigation."

"I don't like the idea of her going."

"Raven is the only one who still looks young enough to go to High School. She's short, petite, and you have to admit she looks small." He then turned to look at the sorceress who was listening to their discussion from the other edge of the couch. "No offence Raven."

"None taken" was her only response as she flipped another page of her book.

Beast boy sat down next to his girlfriend and sulked. He knew Robin was right but he still didn't want his girlfriend to go on that mission. "But-

He was about to argue again when his girlfriend cut in.

"But nothing Gar, I know the dangers, and I agree with Robin. I'm the only one in the team who could pass as a teenager and fit in a normal high school without someone finding out who I am." She said as she closed her book and placed it on the coffee table.

"What about your hair, eyes, chakra stone, and tone of skin? Don't you think that's a dead giveaway?"

"Those are things I can fix. I'll place a spell on my hair to let it grow a bit, and then I'll die it another color. I'll wear contacts to change my eye color. I'll do another spell to hide my chakra stone, and my skin tone can just pass as paleness…and if it's too pale I can just find another spell in one of my spell books to fix that as well."

Beast boy visibly deflated more. Why couldn't Rae just agree with him for once?

"Rob why do I have to go? You only told me that I had to go to stop a drug dealer but what really happened?" Asked Raven as she looked at Robin and trilled the engagement ring Beast boy had given her around her finger.

"Well you see the authorities have been tracking down a drug dealer who had been dealing drugs to many students for the past three years. Every time the police was close to catching him, he seemed to just disappear, for the last month there has been many deaths of students from overdose. I was able to track this same drug dealer to Jump City High. I need you to go in and find this man. Most likely he's a teacher in the school. Either way I need you to find him and find enough information to prove he is responsible for these deaths so that we can put him behind bars."

"Okay I understand that, but is there anything that can narrow down my search?"

"Yes, the students that have been dyeing lately were all part of the chemistry club in school. This makes me believe he could be a chemistry teacher. I want you to become part of this club."

"O…kay…so when do I have to go?"

"In two days. You have just enough time to buy some school supplies and I already got your uniform."

"Wait…I have to wear a school uniform?"

Robin visibly sweat dropped. "…Yes, you do. And you also have to practice how to be more social…if we want this to work you have to be a whole different person…"

Raven stopped trilling the ring and looked at Robin. She didn't know if she could change. She had become this emotionless girl for a reason. It was her way to protect herself. With the years BB had slowly taken down some of her walls but was it safe to take them all down this quick? What if she got overwhelmed and lost control? Her eyes went wide with that last thought.

"Rob is that safe?" she asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. Her gaze never leaving her ring nor her shaking hands.

"Cyborg and I thought of that and we came up with this." He took a small box out of his pocket. When he opened it you could see a necklace with an _R _hanging from the silver chain. There were small black diamonds on the _R_ making it look really pretty. The black diamonds went really well with the ones on her engagement ring. "Cyborg alternated it so that it will keep your powers under control."

"So is that like a power concealing necklace?"

"Yeah it is except we made it look like a necklace so that it could blend in. Once in school you have to wear this at all times unless there's an emergency where you're in danger then you can take it off to use your powers."

"Okay." She said as she took the little box and closed it. "I'll make sure to do that."

"You and Beast Boy can go and buy some school supplies if you want." He took out his wallet and produced a credit card. "Use this to pay." Raven grabbed it and held it in her hands.

"Alright, if you need anything call us, we'll be shopping." Raven got up and grabbed Beast Boy's hand; they then went out of the common room. "I know you're upset that I agreed to go undercover."

"Well yeah…you know I worry about you and if you go then no one's going to be there to make sure you're alright." He squeezed her hand and looked at her. "Although I would like to see you wearing your uniform" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gar" She said as she let go of his hand and smacked him on the arm. "Be quiet" She said smirking.

"Hahaha!" He laughed as he wrapped his now muscular arms around her.

"I can't believe I have to wear a stupid uniform." She growled. "It better not be girly."

"Have you seen their uniforms?"

"…no…"

"The girls have to wear light green skirts."

"What?"

"Yup…that's the uniform you'll be wearing, a white short-sleeved shirt with a light green skirt and a tie to go with the color of the skirt."

She started mumbling under her breath, a scowl on her face. This just made him laugh again. They kept walking until they got to their room. They changed into their civvies and left the building.

"Hey I never did ask Rob but what are you guys going to do when there is trouble and I'm in school?"

"…Rob told us that if we get any trouble before you go into school then we're going to have you fake getting seriously hurt so that the press thinks you can't fight because you are recovering…"

"What if we have no battles before that then what will you guys do?"

"Well if there is no trouble this week we'll just say you're sick or something like that…"

"But won't you guys have to work extra hard without me helping you guys?"

"Robin called Jinx and Flash to come and substitute you until you're done with your mission." (KF changed his name to Flash)

"Oh okay then, that sounds good…*sighs* it's just so weird how I'm going to go to high school when I'm supposed to be going to college instead."

"Well to what Rob has told us everyone will think you're 18, but yeah I have to agree with you that must feel weird."

"How come you know all this but I don't?"

"I don't know Robin talked about it yesterday with us I think you were meditating on the roof when it happened that's why you don't know about it"

"Wow typical Robin never can wait for the whole team unless it's really important."

Once they got to the store they started buying the stuff she would need for school and then went out for diner before getting back to the tower. By the time they got back it was already dark outside. Raven handed Robin back his credit card and walked back to her (and beast boy's) room. She changed into an oversized T-shirt and climbed into bed, where Garfield was already sleeping.

**Raven's P.O.V: **

_*Dream*_

"_Azur come look!" _

"_What is it sis?"_

"_Look at the pwetty butterfly" Raven pointed to a flower where a blue butterfly was resting on. "Mommy can me and Azur go pway outside?"_

_Arella looked at her four year old daughter and smiled. "Yes honey you and Azur can go play"_

"_Yay, come on Azur huwwy up!" She ran outside and was soon followed by Azur. _

"_Slow down Rachie you're ganna fall."_

"_No I won't…look, look more butterflies" _

_The image started changing and now we both looked older. The butterflies were gone and the sun was coming down. Soon it would be night fall. Azur and I were lying down on the grass looking up at the sky._

"_Azur, do you think diner's ready?"_

"_I don't know mommy hasn't called us in to go eat. Are you hun-_

_No no not this again. I didn't want to dream this again, I didn't want to remember. _

"_Mommy! Daddy!" _

_I didn't want to remember I wanted to forget, forget the burning house. Forget the screams, the tears. I wanted to forget my past, everything that happened. I wanted the past I had told my team to be real. Where my dad was mean and I didn't know about love. Not the past that had haunted me for years where I watched as my mother burned in that house. Where I ignored my brother and caused his death. The past where I learned that my father never loved me, and I learned I was just his portal._

_I wanted to forget the truth, the truth that had been haunting me for so many years. _

"_Azur! Azur! No Azur!"_

_*End of dream*_

"AZUR!" I woke up with a jolt. My heartbeat was thumping in my ears and sweat covered my face. My breathing was labored and I was shaking. Tears rolled down my face.

"Rae are you okay? Did you have that dream again?" Beast boy asked as he hugged me. I had woken him up, again. "Shhh baby its okay. Shhh please don't cry." He lied back down and pulled me close to him while he ran his hand threw my hair and tried to get me to calm down.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I d-didn't m-meant t-to." I could still see the images of my nightmare inside my head. They kept coming to me nonstop and I continued to cry. "P-please c-come back, p-please, I-I d-didn't mean it. P-please d-don't g-go, j-just c-come b-back…I-I'm s-so s-sorry"

"Shhh baby its okay."

I opened my eyes as the images died down and the tears stopped. "Beast Boy..?"

"Hey." He wiped the tears that stained my face and looked at me.

"I woke you up again didn't I?"

"It's okay it's not your fault you were having that nightmare again. Rae you've been dreaming the same thing for the last two months yet you haven't told me what it is about."

"I-I don't remember…" I looked down feeling bad about lying to him again but I just wanted to forget. I heard him sigh knowing too well that I did but just wasn't ready to tell him and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

I nodded and hugged him tighter. I fell asleep and dreamt about a day when I watched the blue butterflies from my window, my brother by my side.

***Two days later***

I looked around the class that was filled with teenagers and walked to the back of the class and took a seat. I was in my last class of the day, chemistry. I looked around waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. Robin had called me in lunch time telling me that something bad had happened and that I would have to go back to the tower as soon as I got out of the school. I was worried thinking of the worst case scenarios of what could have happened in my absence. I had made sure of getting into the chemistry club during lunch so that I wouldn't have to do it after school, that way I could go see what was wrong back home.

The teacher finally came in and started class. He reminded me a lot of Dr. Light which was weird even his last name was light. I ignored it and started taking notes on today's lesson. My mind kept going back to titans' tower. I looked out the window and could see my reflection. My hair was now long and it went down past my shoulders and was dark black, my eyes were a light blue and my skin had a tan complexion. My chakra stone was completely gone and around my neck was the power concealing necklace Robin had given me.

"Miss Rachel there is no daydreaming in my class, so if you would care enough to just pay attention."

"Oh sorry Mr. Light." My voice sounded sweet and I smiled to finish the charm. I went back to taking notes and the remaining of class went by quickly. As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things and started making my way to the door.

"Miss Roth, may I have a word with you?"

I tried my best to not roll my eyes and just smiled and nodded all I wanted to do was go home. "Yes Mr. Light?" I asked sweetly.

"I see you got into the chemistry club."

"Yes I did, I really like chemistry so I decided to join it."

"Well I'm glad, as you can see I'm one of the chemistry teachers and I'm also the leader of club."

"Oh I didn't know that, then I'll be looking forward to the club meetings."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Well we are actually having a party in a couple of weeks so I wanted to give you a flyer so that you would know about it. Everyone in the club is going and I really hope you can also go." He handed me a blue flyer.

"Yeah I'll be there. Is that everything you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Light?" I asked as I placed the flyer on top of my books that I was caring.

"Yes that was everything; I'll see you tomorrow in class." He said as he squeezed my arm and ran his hand down it. I tried my best to not let anything show on my face of how hard I wanted to just grab his hand and twist it around.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I turned around and walked to the door. I could still feel his emotions regardless of the necklace and could feel the waves of lust he was directing my way. I felt sick to my stomach and got out of the class and walked to my locker. Why did the uniform shirt have to be so transparent and the skirt have to be so short?! The skirt was higher than mid-thigh, what kind of administrators came up with these things as uniforms?! I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I put my things away and headed out of the building. I walked into the city and into a dark and deserted alley and took off the necklace and transported myself back to the tower.

"Friend Raven! Thank X'hal you are back!"

"Star what's wrong? What happened?… Wait where is Gar, Rob, and Cy?"

"They are in the infirmary waiting for you. Friend Beast boy was injured t-

I didn't let her finish, I flew directly to the infirmary and rushed in. Beast boy was lying in one of the medical beds and was unconscious. His shirt was off and bandages covered his chest. You could see blood seeping through the bandages.

"Robin what happened to him?!" I asked as I knelt down next to his bed and looked at his pale green face.

"We're not sure. We found him in the roof unconscious due to a gunshot to his chest he was lucky it missed his heart by a few inches. Next to him we found this note, it had your name so we didn't read it." He handed me a piece of paper that had my name and was folded in three. I unfolded it and read what it said.

_I see this is the guy you love Rachie. How sad, he's such a weakling. Honestly I don't think he's any good for you. So I decided to let him die, I'm sure you'll forget about him quickly just like you forgot about me. I'll see you around Rachie _

~_Azur_

I felt a tear run down my face. _No it can't be him, he's dead. Why, why would he do that to me? No it just can't be Azur it doesn't make sense._ I dropped the note and put my face in my hands. I didn't care if the rest of the team was there. I looked up and grabbed Garfield's hand something in his arm caught my eye. I flipped it over to see what it was and my eyes widened. There on the side of his right arm was a shape of a crow burned into Garfield's flesh. Azur's soul self was a crow, mine was a raven. I felt the tears run down my cheeks again as I stared at the crow that had been burned into his flesh. _No it can't be….Azur._

**_Well that was Chapter 1 if you have any questions ask me in a review or PM ok so just in case ur wondering in the part where Rae wakes up from her nightmare and keeps mummbling she's not talking to BB she's still stuck in her dream so its like shes saying that to Azur, just wanted to clear that out so u wont get confused. i hope you guys are likeing this story. well like i said before the next stories to me updated will be Lost Love and A Father's Love. so see you soon :) _**

**_- Gaby Out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again well like you guys were being so nice and really wanted me to update i decided to make this chap. Might not be the best cuality but my head's been hurting all day so this is all i could come up with. sorry if it makes little sence but my head is just a big blurr right now. :P Anywyas Thanks to _Katwizzle, Curse you Perry the Platypus, purpleraven23 :), and musicqueen124 _for your lovely reviews they just made me feel good about myself :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tt...Azur is Deamon's character not mine...well enjoy :) **

Ch.2

**Raven's P.O.V:**

"Raven, raven wake up you have to get ready to go to school."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up from the pillow. Robin was standing next to the medical bed where I had curled next to Beast boy and fallen asleep. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, you missed diner last night."

"It's okay I wasn't really hungry…do I have to go Rob? I mean look at him, it's my fault he's like this."

"Raven, after you fell asleep I picked up the letter from the floor and read it…who is Azur?"

"He's…he's…argh…I…I can't tell you…" I let my head fall into my hands. I was trying so hard to keep the angry tears from running.

"Raven, we're a team, teams help one another. We can't help you if you won't tell us who Azur is."

"I'm sorry Robin I just can't tell the team…not yet at least…you know me Robin I'm not the sharing type mostly when it comes to my past…"

"I know that Raven but can't you at least trust me?"

"I can't-

"What about me? I really wanna know who this Azur guy is." A raspy voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Beast boy awake. He had this pained look in his face and not all of it was because of his injury.

"Beast boy you're awake." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I am, but please Rae don't change the topic, we both want to know who Azur is. Could you please tell us?"

I looked away annoyed, I knew I couldn't hide it now that Robin had read the note. But I still didn't want them to know. I just wanted everything to be like it used to be. I turned my head and looked at Beast boy then down at my hands; I stared at the engagement ring and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Azur…he's my older brother. I-I thought he was d-dead…that's why I didn't tell you guys about him."

"But I thought you were an only child." stated robin.

"No…I just didn't want to remember…when I remember everything about my past comes back and it just hurts too much…that's why I said I was an only child. All I really want is to forget….Gar the one who attacked you, he's my older brother….he thinks you're dead so he shouldn't target you unless he thinks otherwise."

"Raven I get that you want to forget your past and all but why not just say the truth?"

"I can't Robin, its just argh!" I let my head drop back into my hands and bite my lip. The angry I had been holding in, fell down my cheeks. The memories, the nightmares, the blames, the regrets, it all came back to me the more I thought about it.

"Raven you can't keep everything a secret forever. We are a team, you have to trust us. Don't you trust us enough to at least let us know who you really are? What happened in your past that it's so horrible you can't tell us?" Robin said getting into his detective role.

"Argh! I just can't okay! Haven't you ever gone through something that hurts so bad you don't want to remember?! I want to forget okay! It's not that I don't trust the team I just want to forget don't you think I'm had to live with guilt and regrets all my life to just want peace for once and try to forget?!"

"What exactly is it that you want to forget Raven? What are you hiding? What is it that you won't tell us?"

"Robin! Leave her alone she-

"Beast boy it's important she tell us. She didn't tell us about her brother who by the way came to the tower and shot you almost killing you. We have to know what else Raven's hiding; it's my responsibility as leader to know that my team is safe. If Raven keeps hiding things how am I supposed to assure that won't happen again?! So Raven won't leave until she answers my question. Raven what are you hiding? Why do you want to forget?"

"Everything okay! The fact that my brother is back from the dead after I thought for so many years that I had caused his death! The fact that my father lied to my mother, brother and me! The way our house burned down and I had to watch it get consumed by the flames when my mother was still inside and screaming for help! The way I just stood outside with Azur without being able to do anything because I was only a child! The arguments my aunt had that would always lead to my brother leaving the house mad! The way how I treated him because he reminded me so much of my father! The way my aunt hit him and screamed at him to get out of the house the last day I saw him! The way I chased him down the stairs and out the door begging him to come back and forgive me!

The way…the way…I cried when I heard they had found his car in a ditch…the way I thought he had died because of me…the way I've dreamt about it ever since, waking up screaming for his forgiveness…the nights I cried myself to sleep because I felt so alone thinking everyone I loved was dead…but most importantly how my brother just came back from the dead and tried to kill my fiancé because Azur thought it would harm me…Robin I just want to forget everything!" I screamed as the tears continued to run down my face. I looked at him and saw the utter shock in his face. I had just told him my past and everything I had kept inside for years. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that. Me, the heart-less witch, the calm and collected person from the team was having a breakdown in front of him and all he could do was stare at me with his mouth agape.

"Raven I-

"I hope you're satisfied with my answer. I hope that now you can leave me the F*** alone!" I spat in his face before rushing out of the infirmary and going to my room to change into a clean uniform and go to high school.

**Normal P.O.V: **

"I hope you're happy with making her cry Robin." Beast boy said.

"What y-you also wanted to know."

"Yeah I've been waiting for her to tell me who Azur is for the last two months but I didn't pressure her. If she didn't want to tell us it was because she wasn't ready to. AS you can see due to her breakdown she was still not ready to tell us you should have drop the subject."

"I couldn't we had to know, you got shot yesterday because we didn't know who Azur was. What else can happen next if she continues to hide stuff from us?"

"Robin nothing's going to happen. For how many years did you keep your identity a secret? She was doing the same. And honestly I think you just made it worse she had enough guilt to begin with you just added to it…"

"Ahhh you're right. I'll apologize to her when she comes back from school."

*.*.*.*.*

**Raven's P.O.V: **

Argh why couldn't this class just hurry up and end! Mr. Light was busy showing us the different types of flames that were caused by different elements. I stared at the flame that was produced by the burning copper it had such a lovely color. I stared until there was nothing else to stare at. I blinked and discovered Mr. Light in front of me with a concerned expression in his face. I looked around just to discover that the class was empty and once I looked up at the clock I saw that class had ended an hour ago. I jumped up to my feet and started gathering my things.

"Rachel is everything alright?" I looked up at him and just nodded as I gathered my notebook and books in my arms.

"Yeah, why do you ask Mr. Light?"

"You weren't paying attention in class today…I thought you said you liked chemistry."

"I do, but I already learned this in my old school…"

"Umm I see…but that's not the reason why you stayed after school for a whole hour is it?"

"No, I was just thinking I didn't notice that class had ended." I said with a sheepish and fake sweet voice.

"Its okay" he said putting his hand on my shoulder and giving a light squeeze. "If you ever need anything you can always tell me. And by anything I mean, anything." He said smirking and coming closer to me as he ran his hand down my arm. I felt the hairs in the back of my neck stand on end and I tried my best to keep my face blank.

"Yes Mr. Light, I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"Good, good." He came closer and whispered in my ear. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as I fingered the necklace around my neck. I walked out of class and towards my locker. The halls were deserted except for a couple of teenager that were talking to each other at the end of the hall. I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker shut. I started walking down the hall until I heard a whistle behind me from one of the guys.

"Hey Sunshine, what are you still doing here?" he said as he walked towards me. Argh I really didn't have time for this but once I saw his eyes all red and dilated, and the way he moved I stopped walking. It was easy to tell he was high and wasn't that what Robin wanted me to look for? The student who had been receiving drugs around this school? "You never answered my question, what is a pretty girl like you doing here in school all alone?"

"Nothing, really just staying after class, but I could ask you the same thing. Why are you still here?"

"Ah I was just staying to hang with some friends. Say why don't you come over to my house and we could have some fun just you and me. How does that sound?"

I was starting to regret talking to this kid. Bet before I could answer I saw the boy being tossed to a locker by someone else.

"Hey Chico leave her alone, she can't go home with you because she's coming with me. Besides you have Kim waiting for you outside."

"Don't get into this Crow. I was just talking to the pretty girl. But I guess I'll just have to wait until you're not around. Bye guapa see u around."

Crow…wait was that A-

"Damn Rachie I didn't think you were still in school last time I checked you were only one year younger than me." He said as he turned to look at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Azur?"

"Hello sis, miss me?"

"I thought you were dead, why…why did you leave?" I asked still in shocked as we walked out of the building and down the street.

"HA! Me dead? Ya right, nah Little Sis I'm still alive and right here. As to why I left you know the reason."

"But…but why couldn't you stay?! We were supposed to stick together did you forget?! Do you know what a living hell I've been going through thinking you were dead because of me?!"

"Your life doesn't look so bad. What happened to your boy toy? Did you already burry him and forget about him all ready? You know I would have thought that my sis would have grown up into someone else, someone independent and reliable. But you're just how you were when I last saw you, a worthless bitch and slut." I turned around and slapped him. As soon as I did I regret it. He grabbed me by the hair and brought my face close to his. "Like I said you haven't changed. Rachie I thought I taught you better. I guess living with aunt Jen screwed your head. Your just like her you know that? A Worthless Bitch."

"Shut up! What do you know?! You left me in that house! And once you were gone I was the one aunt Jen picked on. Always blaming me for you leaving! My life hasn't been as pretty as you think! If I'm back in high school it's my own business nothing you would understand! How would you know, if you were the one who told me you would protect me and never leave me! Father wasn't the only one to lie to me, you lied to me too, you left me outside aunt Jen's house screaming and begging for you to not leave! You left me to think you dead! You left me to think that everyone important to me was dead!" I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. I could feel my own emotions more than I had this morning. I started pulling on the necklace trying to take it off before I showed too much emotion and had another breakdown.

"I had never seen you cry this much little sis. I bet it has to do with this around your neck doesn't it?" he grabbed the necklace and pulled it a bit. His eyes then turned white with his powers and I felt as the chain in the necklace shrunk a little and he let it fall back to where it had been. I pulled on it as hard as I could but it wouldn't come off. "Oops I guess you can't take it off anymore. You know I think I like this side of you better. The side where you can't defend yourself anymore and you can feel your human side better." He let go of my hair and dropped me hard on the floor. "I'll see tomorrow little sis. Oh and tell the green kid I said hello." He chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of black magic.

I stared at the ground; he knew beast boy wasn't dead. I turned the chain around my neck looking for the clip in the back where I could take it off but it was gone. Azur had made the necklace shorter on purpose. Now I couldn't take my necklace off, meaning I couldn't use my powers…which meant I was now a defenseless human to the eyes of everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) ik this one was supposed to be up since Wed but I got sick last week and had to go to the doctor so I was really busy and didn't feel like writing much :P anyways heres the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT and Azur belongs to Demon **

**Ok so mail bag will be at the end of the chap haha Enjoy : D**

Ch.3

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I walked into the living room and sat down. I had been tugging on the necklace so much that I could feel the skin in the back of my head become raw. It hurt every time I pulled it but I didn't care. Without the claps the necklace wouldn't come off and I wouldn't be able to use my powers at all.

"Raven, where have you been?" Robin came in and got in front of me, a scowl on his face. "Why didn't you call to say where you were, we've been looking for you…for…an h…our…what are you doing?" he stopped his rambling and looked at me with confusion.

"Help me get this off." I whimpered as I pulled on the necklace harder. I wasn't used to feeling so many emotions and it was overwhelming me. I had to calm down and take the necklace off. "Please Rob take it off!" I was panicking and that wasn't good. It was liked I was going through the night when we watched Wicked Scary all over again.

"Raven what's wrong? Is it stuck?"

"No…yes! Argh! The clasp is gone and I can't take it off!"

"Raven calm down! Stop pulling it you're just hurting your neck!" he grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand. "Calm down, that's an order."

I looked at him and breathed in and out. He slowly let go of my wrists and inspected the necklace. He pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs and with the sharp side tried to cut the chain.

"Raven what happened? Your hair's a mess, your uniform is full of dust and what happened to the necklace?"

"Let's just say I bumped into my big brother on my way home."

"Is that why you came home almost two hours after school ended?"

"Errmm…it has to do with it yes…"

"I can't take it off sorry, if he used his magic only he would know how to take it off. I'm sorry, but you'll have to keep it on until we can find a way to make it come off."

"What! But then I can't use my powers!"

"Yeah I know, that's why you'll have to be more careful." He put away his bird-a-rang and looked at me. "And stop pulling it, you're just hurting yourself" He slapped away my hands that were pulling on the chain again.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Oh by the way, Beast boy wants to see you…and I also wanted to apologize for pressuring you this morning…"

"It's okay, I understand. I'll go see Gar as soon as I get cleaned up."

"I'll let him know then"

*.*.*.*.*

After taking a shower I put on some shorts and a long T-shirt that belonged to BB. I brushed my hair and walked to the medical wing. I knocked once on the door and went in.

"Hey baby." Beast boy said as he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Gar." I laid down next to him and placed my arm around him, being careful to not hurt him. He ran his hand through her hair and looked at it. "Robin told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh it's nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, you guys worry too much…"I closed my eyes and exhaled. I couldn't heal him anymore all because of the stupid necklace.

"Rae, why are you still wearing the necklace?" Beast boy asked as he saw it while playing with my hair.

"It's stuck."

"You mean the clasp?"

"No…" then I proceed to tell him everything that had happened in school. All the while he played with my hair. Occasionally he would ask me a question or stop playing with my hair and stiffen but he didn't interrupt me. He listened to everything I had to say and stayed quiet most of the time. When I finished talking I looked up and waited for him to say something.

"I'm starting to hate Robin for making you go to that mission." He said as his eyebrows furrowed and he hugged me tighter. "I swear if Cy would let me get up from this bed I would go and rip that teacher to shreds."

"What about your injuries?" I asked trying to make him forget about Mr. Light for the time being.

"I'm fine I'm a fast healer besides with the small help u gave me yesterday night by healing me some, to what I heard from rob, it's helping me heal faster." He sighed. "Except Cy, won't let me get out of bed yet. I'm tired of staying here."

"If you want I can ask Cyborg if he'll let you go back to our room so you can rest better." I was glad he was easily distracted.

"Would you really do that?" he asked, I looked up and saw how his eyes shinned with happiness.

"Yeah if you want I'll go ask him right now." I got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks baby."

_~A Week Later~_

"Rachel!" I looked around and saw one of my classmates come running up to me.

"Oh, hello Roxy" Roxana or Roxy like everyone called her was an overly excited girl. She kind of reminded me of Star. She had Black hair with red and violet streaks in them. Her eyes were a light brown and her skin was a bit tan. She had been talking to me since my third day of school. We shared most of our classes together and I had to admit she wasn't half bad.

"I've been looking for you Rach; today we have a meeting for Chem club." Oh did I forget to mention she also joined Chem club.

"I didn't know we had to go today, thanks for telling me."

"I wanted to tell you before school ended. The meeting starts ten minutes after the final bell so don't skip it. I think we will be discussing about the party we are having later this month." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh really? Then I'll be sure to not miss it…Roxy are you also going to the party?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone in Chem club is going, to what I've heard the parties that Mr. Light throws are the best in school. They are the best thing about the club…you are going right Rach?"

"Yeah…hey I have another question...where exactly is the party going to be at?"

"Umm I think in Mr. Light's house…I'm not sure though, but I bet that will be discussed in the meeting."

"Oh okay then." I was about to say something when the bell rang.

"I'll see you later Rach, I have to go to P.E!"

"Okay, bye Roxy." I watched as Roxy ran towards the girls' locker room and I left to Chem class.

I walked down the hall and went into the classroom. Some of the cheerleaders were chatting towards the front of the class. One of them turned and smiled before she turned back to her friends and talking again. I remembered Rob's words about me being a total different person in school and decided to smile back. I was glad Starfire and I had been practicing if not it would be too obvious that I don't smile much.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" I looked up from a book I was reading to see one of the cheerleaders. Her uniform consisted of a Red shirt with the initials JCH in the middle in white letters. Her skirt was tight fitting and it went a little above mid-thigh and had a slit on the left side that went half way up the skirt, the skirt was white and had red strips. They wore white shoes to go with the outfit. The girl had long hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. Her hair was brown and had blond strips in it.

"Ummm…Sure?"

"My name is Stacy; I don't think we have met, as you can see I'm part of the cheer team. The team and I have been talking about it a lot and we would like you to become part of the cheer squad. You would be a great addition to the team."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, when you've made up your mind, tell me."

"Okay then." I gave her a fake smile and turned back to my book.

"Okay class, settle down. The class is about to start." Mr. Light said as he came into the room. The class went by fast. For me it was pretty boring mostly because I had already learned everything Mr. Light was teaching, so while he gave the lesson I finished all my homework so that I wouldn't have to do it at the tower.

Once the bell rang I gathered my books and binder and waited outside for Roxy. The meetings for Chem Club weren't done in Mr. Light's class; instead they were done in a different lab class so that we would have more space.

"Are you ready for Chemistry Club?" Mr. Light asked from behind me. I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for my friend Roxy."

"I see then I'll see you in the lab."

"Sure I'll be right there Mr. Light." I looked around the hall and saw Roxy running down the hall with her bag around her shoulder.

"Sorry I took long Rach but I had to change and leave my stuff in my locker."

"That's okay, I have to drop off my stuff in my locker too will you come with me?"

"Sure come on. So guess what…Leon asked me out on a date!"

"Really? That's great." I smiled and closed my locker and swinging my black and blue backpack over my shoulder. Leon was a guy in the swimming team; a lot of the girls were in love with him, Roxy being one of them. "When is the date?"

"This Saturday we are going to the movies to watch a horror film."

"That's awesome"

We got to the lab and opened the door; the room was full of other students. Most of them glassy eyed, others laughing their heads off. Yup this was probably the club related to the students that had been dyeing. Once again Robin was right; this was the perfect way to bust the person responsible for it.

"I brought some drinks and snacks if anyone wants any. I left them in the back so I'll give you guys 10 minutes to go ahead and grab anything before we start with the meeting."

Roxy and I walked to the back of the room to go grab something. I looked at the snacks they were backed brownies and chips. The drinks were canned sodas, water bottles, and some 2 liter sodas. I opted for a water bottle while Roxy took a cup and pored some Coca Cola into it and grabbed a brownie. We then walked back to the front of the lab and sat down on one of the tables.

"Alright then, so as you all know we are having a party in two weeks. The party will be held in my house as always. You guys can bring anything you want, I as always will be providing drinks and Snacks." He smirked when he said snacks. "I passed some flyers but here are some more that have my address written in them just in case you forgot where I live, or for those of you who are new to the club."

The meeting went on for another half an hour. Then Mr. Light told us we could go ahead and grab something else to eat after that we would be able to leave.

"Hey Roxy I'll be right back I have to make a call."

Roxy was talking to a group of guys and turned to look at me. "Oh ok then don't take long." I nodded and got up leaving my water bottle that was half empty and my backpack in the lab. i walked outside and used my cell phone. Each titan had one and we would only use it in emergencies when we couldn't use our communicators or like me when we were in a special mission. I dialed Robin's number and waited for him to answer.

"Rae?"

"Hey Richard, I wanted to tell you that today we had a Chemistry Club meeting and that's why I'm still not back home. Oh also in two weeks the party I talked to you about is going to take place in Mr. Lights house."

"Do you have the address?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great job, be careful."

"Alright I'll see you guys in a bit." I hung up and leaned back on the wall.

***Meanwhile***

"What are you going to do Marcos?"

"You see this here?" He showed Erick a small clear plastic bottle. "You know the new chick Rachel?"

"Yeah who doesn't she's gorgeous"

"Well I think it's time we show her how to have fun." They walked up to the table where Rachel's things were at and while Roxy wasn't looking slipped the liquid inside the bottle into Rachel's water bottle.

"Hey man isn't that I bit too much?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"How long does that take for it to work?"

"Not long, you'll see."

"Come on hurry up she'll be back any second."

"There, let's go." Marcos and Erick closed the water bottle and left it on the table then retreated to a different table. From there they waited for Rachel to come back and finish her water.

***Back to raven's P.O.V***

I came back into the class and sat down in the table. Roxy and I had planned to go out and eat today so I was glad the meeting was almost over I was starving. I drank the rest on my water and started to put my stuff away. The water tasted a bit salty but I didn't give it importance, it didn't smell weird or looked any different so I didn't think it was important. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked towards where Roxy was a few feet away.

"Roxy, you ready to leave?"

"Oh yeah just give me a second, let me go get my bag."

"Alright then." I looked towards the front of the lab and my eyes widened. There in the front of the class was none other than Azur. He was wearing one of the male school uniforms. Azur was talking to Mr. Light and I saw him turn his head and look at me. When he saw me staring at him he smirked.

I started to feel dizzy. The next thing I knew I was falling face-first before everything went black.

**Azur's P.O.V: **

I ran to where my sister had fallen and picked her up. I could hear one of Lights' costumers saying that they had used too much 'G' on her. Just hearing that got me furious. I had made it clear to Light that he had to keep Rachie out of all this. One of her friends I think she went by Roxy handed me Rachel's backpack. I grabbed it and walked out of the room.

Once outside I walked to an alley and used my powers that were a lot like Rachel's and teleported myself to Titans Tower. Once inside I carried her to the infirmary where I had seen them take her boy toy. I made a portal in front of the door so that I could just pass through and went into the room.

"Raven! What did you do to her?" Beast Boy came into the room after seeing me outside in the hall.

"I didn't do anything, someone gave her too much of some type of date rape drug and lost consciousness." I walked to one of the empty beds and plugged her into a heart monitor. "You guys should monitor her until she wakes up. Who knows how much drug she actually has inside. If she drank too much she can stop breathing so keep an eye out for her. I'll give her powers back temporarily so that she'll regain consciousness faster." I turned to Beast Boy. "I guess you aren't so bad after all. Take good care of her for me please."

"I thought you hated your sister."

"I spent too many years without knowing where my sister was, I might hate her to an extent but we're still siblings. And besides i promised her I'd take care of her and not let anything bad happen. So do me a favor and take care of her for me."

"So are you the good guy?"

"No. Saving my sister has nothing to do with my actual goal. Yes 'cause I saved her doesn't mean I still don't want revenge." I waved goodbye and teleported out of the tower. I had some business to discus with Light.

**Ok well hope you guys liked the chap now for some mail time!**

**Purpleraven23: ****Hahaha yah that even made me laugh. I'm really glad you're liking this story :) And don't worry there will be plenty of creepy moments in this story haha :P**

**Katwizzle:**** Hahaha I'm glad ur likeing this story. I forgot to ask you but I know u've read both me tt stories, which one do u think is better? BB will find soon about Mr. Light don't worry haha **

**Raven Rose:**** Hahaha I'm glad you like it so much :D it makes me happy to know u think this story is Awesome XD I hope u stick around for the rest of the story :) **

**Musicqueen124:**** Hahaha yes I like to surprise my readers. And this story will have its random momments so that u guys will never know what can happen next teehee :D I hope ur likeing the story so far :D**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus:**** yes Hahaha tell me are you liking this so far? I sure hope so **

**BubbleGumYum10: ****Hahaha thank ye lots bubblegum XD u too are an amazing writer and I have to tank u who always incurages me to keep writing****I wouldn't be able to do this without u :D and haha that's ok we are all lazy sometimes, oh yes who doesn't love Rob XD I know I do but not as much as BB Hahaha **

**Ravengirlxx:**** Oh that is awesome Hahaha ik I get laxy too sometimes. Thx for the review and don't worry I'll be sure to not take too long with the update :) **

**Ok well that's it I think I hope I didn't miss anyone who reviewed last chap. Some of u I might have already said thx to but whatever Hahaha if you have any questions PM me or just ask me in a Review. Until next time! **

**-Gaby Out! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys :) here's the next chap of the story hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT and Azur belongs to Demon…on with the story!:D**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.4

**Azur's P.O.V:**

"I thought I told you to leave Rachel out of it!"

"I don't get it, why do you not want her to be a client?"

"She's my little sister you idiot, I don't want you selling anything to her or even letting any of your clients to give her anything. Those idiots gave her too much of that crap, she could have died if she got an over dose."

"But she didn't, she only had a bit more than she needed-

"Yes and if she would have drank a _**bit more **_she would be dead!" I screamed as I turned into my demon form. I now had two sets of red glowing eyes, my teeth were razor sharp and my hair turned white. My skin was now red and I was much taller in this form. My voice was deep and demonic.

"But sir, I d-didn't know…please don't kill me" He begged. "I'll deal with the fools at your command."

"Fine" I said as I reverted back to my human form. "Now I'm going to go see how my sister's doing. But know this, you or your fools touch her again, you will die" I turned around and walked out of the room. As I turned a dark corner I made a portal to titan's tower.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I woke-up to see gar by my bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary back at the tower. _How did I get here? What happened? _

"Hey baby, you're awake. You scared me there for a bit."

"W-what happened?" I asked as I looked up at him again.

"Someone-

Before he could finish a dark portal appeared near the door and Azur came out of it. I looked up at him and then I turned to look at BB thinking that maybe Gar would be mad at him but realized that BB wasn't doing anything about my brother being here.

**Azur's P.O.V: **

"How's my Rachie?" I asked as I hugged her I saw the look on her face like what was I doing but what I said shock her boy to…fiancé to their bones. "I may be evil but you're my sister, and I love you. Besides you found a good guy in puke boy who I would be happy to have as my brother in law."

**Raven's P.O.V: **

What Azur said made me cry I hugged him and I asked him if he would come back.

"No I won't" he said. This made me sad, and I guess he saw this because he told me that he would be there when I needed him. We continued talking for another hour or so, Beast boy had also stayed and he even forgave Azur for almost killing him. I asked my brother where he had been all these years; this had been something that had been bugging me ever since I first saw him in the school.

"I've been training."

"Training for what Azur?"

"Rachie you don't want to know."

"No, actually I do. You left out of nowhere without even telling me where you were going, you even made it look like you were dead. So actually I do want to know where you've been all this time."

"Can't you just let go of the past? I'm here now, isn't that enough?"

"No it's not. Even if you're here now, you aren't here in this tower with me. I can't leave behind something that haunts me every day, something that has been haunting me every night for the last months."

"What do you mean Rachie?"

"I mean I have nightmare about what happened when mom died, the day I thought I had lost you for good, and about what aunt Jen would do to get out the anger she couldn't get out on you any longer. You think I haven't tried to forget about it? It's not as easy as it seems."

"Actually it is; I left everything behind why can't you? Besides I doubt aunt Jen could have done something worse to you than what she did to me."

"Oh really? Well what if I told you that after you left she became alcoholic, she would get more aggressive and like she couldn't yell at you and slap you anymore she would find ways to get her anger out. Let's just say I was her punching bag-

"Why didn't you use your powers on her?"

"Aunt Jen didn't know either one of us had powers, she didn't even know that dad was a demon, I couldn't use my powers to hurt her.-

"So you let her hit you? Is that why you have the sca-

"She hit you? Wait what were you about to say puke boy?"

"Do you really have to say that every time you refer to me?"

"Yeah that's my nickname for you, deal with it."

"I was about to ask Rae if that's why she has scars all over her back and some on her arms…"

"Wait, she left you scars?! How have I not seen the ones on your arms if the schools uniform has no sleeves?"

"I did a small spell before you took away my powers that would hide them until I did another spell to cancel it out."

"What type of scars did she leave you?"

"Errmm…" I looked away and started playing with my hands. Gar had once asked me how I had gotten them and I had told him that they were battle scars from before the titans. They were previous injuries that had been too deep for me to be able to cure them.

"Rachel." I knew I had to tell him, he didn't use my name unless he was getting worked up.

"It's better if I show you." The spell had only worked for the scars that I had on my arms, the ones on my back were too deep so the spell hadn't done anything to cover those. I got out of bed and stood in front of them, I turned around and unbuttoned my shirt and left it to hang loosely on my arms so that Azur could see the scars I had all over my back.

"Are those the ones she made?" he ask as he ran a finger through one of the deepest ones.

"Yeah mo-

"Wait so those battles you talked about before you came and joined the titans never happened?" Gar asked as he looked at the scars he had seen many times.

"No some did except I was in a gang, I didn't work alone. I got out of the gang when I came back to jump. For the first weeks I went to Star city then I came back to jump and that's when I met you guys." I pointed to a scar near my shoulder and looked at Gar. "That one was from a gunshot from when I was in the gang."

"For how long were you in a gang?" Azur said as he saw the rest of the scars. Some were from stabbing wounds, others were from deep scratches, and one looked like an 'A' and others were from where bullets had pierced my skin. There was one that Azur played close attention to and he pointed at it. I looked back and then at him.

"I was in a gang for almost two months; the scar you're pointing at was from a piece of glass aunt Jen used to stab me with."

"How-

"How'd it happen?" he nodded. "Aunt Jen had come home after drinking a lot and wanted more to drink except we had ran out of alcohol, she blamed me for not reminding her to buy more and had slapped me. I was on my way to my room when she pulled me by the hair and told me I had to go buy more alcohol for her. We got in a fight, I was trying my best not to use my powers when she let go and I went crashing into the window. Aunt Jen saw me on the floor surrounded by glass and picked a big shard of glass and stabbed me with it so that I could get up…after that I remember hitting her, she blacked out and I went to my room to heal myself, when she woke up she didn't remember anything, she never did." He stepped back and I pulled my shirt back on and re buttoned it. "I got tired of it all and ran away. I joined the gang in Star city to be able to survive in the streets then when I got tired of that life I came back to jump that's when I met my team and so I became a super hero. The past still haunts me because of all the things that happened, and I still don't know why you left."

Azur sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. He looked at me then looked out the window.

"After I left aunt Jen's house, I went to the demons they trained me for 8 years but if I had known what that bitch Jen was doing I would have stayed, I'm so sorry." He hugged me and began to cry. This shocked me I had never seen Azur cry.

"Would you have really stayed Azur?"

"Of course I would have stayed; you're my little sister I wouldn't have left you if I would have known that would happen…" I nodded but the doubt still stayed in my head.

"You sure you don't want to stay now?"

He looked at me and nodded before ruffling my hair. "Yeah I have other things I need to deal with."

"Wait, Azur…you never told me why you were in the school…" I grabbed his arm and made sure to not let him go out the door.

"I can't tell you that Rachie, at least not now"

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." He gave me another hug before kissing my forehead. "Oh Rachie, I forgot to tell you. I don't want you to go to the Mr. Light's party." He said before walking away and disappearing through a portal.

_~Two Weeks Later~_

"Baby you sure you won't need us to be near just in case you need back-up?"

"I'm sure Gar; everything will be fine besides my brother is going to be there too, he's going to be the DJ." I gave him a kiss and walked out the door. I was wearing a black and red shirt and a black mini skirt Star had made me wear. I decided to wear my black knee-high heeled boots with my outfit. Rob had given me portable tests so that I could use them to test the punch and stuff like that so that we had more ways to prove that it was Mr. Light who had been distributing the drugs around the school. Gar came out a few minutes afterwards and we got on his motorcycle he had bought last year. He drove me to Mr. Light's house and I got off, he was wearing a holo-ring that cyborg had made for him a few months back.

I gave him another kiss and walked up the driveway. You could hear the music from outside, I had to admit it was pretty good music. I knocked on the door and Mr. Light opened it. I looked back and saw Gar give me a nod before leaving. I turned back to look at my Chem teacher and I walked in. I looked around and saw Roxy dancing next to another guy from the club I think his name was Erick. His friend Marcos came walking up to me and offered me a cup of punch.

"Hey sweet thing, I thought you might not come to the party" he said as I grabbed the cup.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I looked at what was on the cup and then back at him. "I wouldn't miss a party like this for nothing in the world."

"Not even spending time with your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé, he's my fiancé and no he was going to go out with some other friends."

"Ah I see, come on then join the party, let's dance."

I looked around and saw Azur playing the music. He looked up and saw me talking to Marcos; he frowned and changed the music. He wasn't expecting to see me here.

"Let me go tell AZ to change the song." Marcos walked away and started talking to Azur. My brother seemed mad and started discussing something with Marcos, the lather looked at me and he looked kind of nervous when he looked back at my brother. I looked down at my cup and then back at Marcos. Azur looked mad so I decided to go and look for other clues and tried my best to avoid him.

On my way to the kitchen I dumped the punch in a plant that Mr. Light had near. I walked into the kitchen and looked around trying to find something that could be of help with the investigation.

**Azur's P.O.V:**

"Alright we'll talk about this later. For now I'm taking a break you can put whatever music you want." I walked away and went into the kitchen where I had seen Rachel go. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come." I closed the door to the kitchen and leaned against it.

**Raven's P.O.V: **

I turned around at the sound of my brother's voice and looked at him. I didn't say anything, I closed the drawer I had been looking inside of and leaned against the counter top.

"Why can't you ever listen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Rachel, why didn't you listen to me. Why didn't you stay home with the titans?"

"Shhh!" I covered his mouth. "Do you want everyone to know that I'm part of the titans?!"

"Well if you don't want everyone to know then you should have stayed home."

"But I can't."

"Oh and why's that?"

"I just can't"

"Fine just be careful of light ok oh an you won't find what you looking for in here"

"Okay then."

"Oh and Rachie"

"Yah Azur?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I walked out of the kitchen and walked out into the party. I looked around and spotted Roxy laughing and signaling me to go with her. I walked up to her and we started talking. I looked around and saw many teens making out and others going towards the back of the house. Most of the teens looked so out of it, it didn't take me long to figure out that they were probably high.

"Rachel, why don't you drink a beer?"

I looked at Roxy who was holding up two beers. I thought about it and it probably was the only safe thing to drink. I grabbed the can of beer she was offering me and took a sip. I was so glad that I knew how to hold my liquor. It would take more than a beer to get me drunk. We continued talking and dancing, we ate some of the snacks that were in the kitchen. After a while I started feeling more relaxed and started enjoying myself.

I knew I had to keep my eyes opened though. I didn't have to worry too much about it though; Cyborg had attacked a miniature camera on my necklace so if I didn't catch something the camera would.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Miss Rachel."

"Yes, this is a great party Mr. Light."

"Please call me Light." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Rachel, do you want to dance?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Something in my head told me this was wrong, that I was forgetting to do something but in that moment I didn't think about it. The music changed and we started dancing, I could feel his hands running up and down on my back but my head was too deep in a haze for me to worry about it. "Come on, come with me." He whispered in my ear before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" Something wasn't right. Why couldn't I remember what? I knew there was a reason why I wasn't supposed to go with him. Why couldn't I think straight?

"Just come with me." We were about to go into a room when someone pulled me from behind and turned me around.

"LIGHT!" I hear Azur scream as he pulled me to the side.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH! "

Light gulp and said "nothing I wasn't d-

Azur grabbed him by the throat.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" He screamed as he sent light though a wall.

"Let's get you out of her 'Rachel' "

_***At the tower the next day in the Common Room* **_

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!" Azur yelled at me.

I-I don't know…I wasn't thinking straight" I said.

"Damn right you weren't you almost let light have you, if that happened who knows what me or Garfield would have done. Do you even care about your own life?!" Azur said as he grabbed me by the arms.

"I know I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry. Azur hugged me and gave a heavy sigh.

"I know but from now on I'll be watching you."

**Okay so I think I'm ganna leave this chap at that. Sorry I took long to update but I've had too much HW and I've had to babysit a lot too. Thank my dear friend Demon who pretty much did half of this chap. We've been working on this chap by taking turns in doing different parts so hope you like it.**

**Mail Time!:**

_**BubbleGumYum10: **__:) I'm glad you're enjoying this my friend. And yes! Robin moments are the best though I'm sorry I didn't put any Robin moments on this chap next one will have many rob moments though :) _

_**Curse you Perry the Platypus:**__ Awesome thx for letting me know. I hope you like this one I'm trying my best to not make the chaps boring and lame so I hope u like this one too._

_**Katwizzle:**__ Sorry if I made you wait too long. IKR I love this one too, my other story ergh I'm kinda stuck the last chap for Lost Love I think I made it too boring :P but oh well anyways glad you're enjoying it. _

_**Musicqueen124: **__I'm glad you do :) thx for letting me know _

_**Thornrulez001456:**__ Glad you like it ^.^ I'll try my best to do my updates sooner but I might take long on some chaps mostly because of school :P_

_**Purpleraven23:**__ Hahaha ur not dumb I forget to do stuff all the time, and if you don't believe me just ask demon . he's seen how forgetful I am sometimes. I hope this was good enough for you, I would have added more but I was running short on time :P O.O that's kinda creepy I used to know a teacher who was like that in the middle school I went to in Cali, but then again there's many creepy dudes everywhere haha. Yes who doesn't enjoy the creepy moments? Hahaha_

_**Ravengirlxx: **__Hahaha don't worry we're all lazy well at least I am Hahaha ^.^ I'm glad it was good and . Ik I think the water thing I just made it too predictable but then again they're creepy dudes haha I hope you liked this chap :) _

_**Well you guys it's getting late and I gatta go but see you guys soon in the next chap :D**_

_**-Gaby Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys well here's the next chap of the story Demon and I have been working on it so that's why it took a while. Ok so I've decided that from now on Demon will help me out with the chapters it makes writing way more fun haha and idk but I like the chaps better so you can thank him for that. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chap :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Azur, azur belongs to demon…..anyways enjoy!**

Ch.5

**Raven's P.O.V: **

"I'm so stupid!" she was laying down on her bed grateful that Azur had stopped her before she messed up big. Earlier that morning the rest of the team had gone through what the camera had recorded and Robin screamed at her, Cyborg was quit which surprisingly hurt more than if he would have screamed at her, Starfire had stayed quiet as well not knowing what to tell her, but what had hurt the most was when Garfield had gotten up and walked out of the tower looking furious and disappointed at her. "Why, why did I do that? I'm so stupid! What will Gar think of me?!" she cried into her pillow curling up in a ball, clutching the pillow to her.

She was so ashamed; she had explained to the team that she wasn't in her right mind when that had happened. Cyborg and Robin had even tested her blood which showed that she had alcohol and drugs in her blood system, except she hadn't been aware that she had consumed any drugs. Cyborg had said that they had probably been added to the snacks in the party, she had explained that she only drank a beer because she thought that was the safest thing to drink at the party and she knew she didn't get drunk easily.

Even if she had been drugged she still felt guilty for letting Light mess with her in that condition. Who knew what could have happened if Azur hadn't stopped her from going into the room with Light. Maybe if he hadn't she would have let things go further without being conscious of it and it would all have been caught on tape…no, worse than that if she had gone further her whole team would have seen it. She felt worthless, like she wasn't worth of calling herself Garfield's fiancé. Garfield, who knew where he was right now.

**Azur's P.O.V:**

I saw beast boy walking down the street. He looked mad and sad at the same time. I knew it had to do with what had happened at the party. I walked up to him to talk to him.

"You know, she wasn't herself."

" I know, but what she almost did-

I stopped him before he finished and said "Look I know my sister and I know she's hurting right now. Not because of what she did, but because she hurt the one she loves more than anyone. She already lost me don't let her lose another person she loves just for a mistake."

He looked away and then back at me. "How will I know this won't happen again? How am I supposed to be at peace knowing that her teacher can just take advantage of her at any moment…mostly if she can't use her powers?"

"I took away her powers because she'll be safer like that, if she had her powers right now the whole team would be in danger with her powers going haywire…It's for her own good at least until she stops going to high school again. If I may ask why is Rachie going to high school again?"

**Garfield's P.O.V:**

I started to sweat "I-I don't know." I said but I somehow knew he knew or at least suspected. "Well I'm going home, see ya Azur." He said 'bye' and I left.

_*At the tower on the roof*_

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I walked up to the roof, even if I didn't have my powers right now, I still liked to meditate. I kept me calm and right now that was all I needed. It was getting dark, I sat near the edge of the roof and started to meditate. I didn't levitate anymore but it didn't matter. I stayed like this for a while when I opened my eyes again it was completely dark. The little bit of sun that had been out when I had started to meditate was long gone now replaced by the glowing white moon and midnight black sky covered in stars. I lay down on the roof and looked at the stars, I knew Gar would probably be home by now but he was probably still upset about everything and I didn't want to face him yet.

A tear ran down the side of my face as I thought of his reaction when he saw me again. He would probably be too ashamed to even look at me in the eyes. I raised up my hand and stared at the ring on my left hand. I would probably have to give it back to him after the stupid mistake I had made. I slowly took it off and held it in my right hand I let my hand drop to my side and placed my right arm across my eyes and began to sob. It didn't matter how much I meditated my mind kept going to the party from the day before, blurry images of what had happened and what I remembered replaced by the clear images that the camera had caught. I sobbed harder, never letting go of the ring. _Why did I ever agree to do this mission in the first place? Look where it has gotten me…I'm a complete idiot, I lost Gar, I lost my powers for who knows how much time, I've gotten drugged twice, I was almost rapped without me doing anything about it, and my whole team knows about it. What more trouble can I get into? Why couldn't I just listen to Gar for once?!_

**Azur's P.O.V:**

"Stubbornness runs in our family" I said as I came out of a black portal which I saw made her jump "look don't be so foolish BB's a forgiving man and so is the bird boy, robot-man, and alien. Talk to him Rachie."

"Azur…what am I supposed to tell him? I'm so stupid, I-I can't even look him in the eyes. I know he's a forgiving man but what I did is something not even I can forgive myself for." I saw her cover her eyes again and begin crying.

"Rachie don't torture yourself like that. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that there were drugs in the food. I understand that you weren't the smartest of people for trusting Light. Don't worry I'll make sure he learns his lesson."

"Azur?" I looked at her as she lowered her arm and looked at me with her tear stained face.

"What is it Rachie?"

"What do you have to do with Light? Is he a friend's of yours or something? "

"No he's a corpse, I'll see to it" I kissed her forehead before leaving the same way I came.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I sighed and got up, I was more confused than ever. I looked up at the moon one last time before walking back inside. I walked directly to my room dreading what was coming with each step I took. The halls of the tower were deserted soft snores were heard from the rooms of my friends except for my own. Great he was still awake and if not maybe he wasn't even in my room at all. I gave another sigh before entering the code and walking into the room. I didn't dare look up, I kept my head bowed letting my black dyed hair cover my face. I opened my right hand and saw the ring.

I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears that were stinging in the corners of my eyes from falling down my cheeks. I walked to the closet grabbing a clean oversized T-shirt and taking off my clothes being careful to not drop the ring. When I was done putting the T-shirt on I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders. As soon as I felt him there I began to cry.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry" I choked out between sobs.

"Shhh, its okay, I'm sorry too. I understand it wasn't your fault."

"B-but it was, I was stupid to not l-listen to you. I was stupid for accepting this damn mission in the first place. It's my fault, it's always been my fault, I always screw things up!"

"Baby, don't say that." He said as he let go and turned me around.

"But it is my fault, I screw up so bad that I don't deserve to even wear this." I said as I handed him the ring that I was holding in my right hand.

"Rachel" he took the ring and placed it on my finger on my left hand. "This is yours and it'll always be yours. You do deserve to wear it because I still want to marry you."

I looked up at him and he smiled. My legs gave out and I landed on my knees. I continued to cry. I didn't deserve him, he was too good of a boy for me to have. He didn't deserve to get hurt for the things I did. He squared down to my height and picked me up carrying me to the bed.

"You're so stubborn you know that? Stop hurting yourself, let's just forget about it okay? I don't want to see you like this anymore, I said I forgive you what more can I do for you to stop torturing yourself like that?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter if you forgive me because I won't ever forgive myself." He lay down next to me and pulled the covers over the both of us.

"Then you should, I don't want to see you sad anymore. You've been through too much pain, I don't want that to continue on. But if you don't forgive yourself for one mistake you'll just continue to suffer like you have for years. I want that sad raven to go away, I want the happy raven I fell in love with to come back…"

I looked at him and tried to smile. He saw this and he chuckled and wiped away my tears. I hugged him and buried my head in the crook of his neck and tried my best to not cry anymore. I could feel his hands in my hair as he played with it. After a couple of minutes I looked up and kissed him deeply, I could feel his smile against my lips and soon after I fell asleep, snuggled as close to him as possible.

_*The Next Day*_

Mondays, I had to admit I hate Mondays. My eyes were red and puff from all the crying I'd had for the past two days, I had worn eyeliner and make-up to cover it up. A couple of people looked at me weird, I kept the fake smile plastered on my face like I always did. Roxy wasn't in school today neither was Marcos nor Erick. The day just seemed to drag on forever. I was in my second to last class of the day finally. I was waiting for the class to be over but at the same time I didn't want it to end, I wanted to do anything but see Lights' face. The bell rang and I gathered my books and started to walk to Chemistry class.

We were doing a lab today, what surprised me when I got there was that Mr. Light wasn't there. I took a look around the room and noticed Azur sitting in the back towards where I usually sat. I walked to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

_*Flashback at Azur's base *_

_**Azur's P.O.V:**_

"_I want to beat the shit out of light" I mumbled as I walked in. "LIGHT!" I yelled as I continued walking._

"_Y-yes sir?" light ask with fear in his voice._

"_You're dead" I said as I blasted him out of the base. I walked out of the building through the hole in the wall the impact had created._

"_But Sir I-I …" light stammered_

"_I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS FOR EXCUSES, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP MY SIS OUT OF THIS. And HA! WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!"I screamed as I surrounded my fists with dark energy and I aimed them at light. _

_*End of Flash back/ Back to raven's P.O.V*_

"Azur, I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"Uh its school I guess I got mom's brain but if you're wondering about light let's just say his world's gone dark…"

"Azur what did you do to him-

I wasn't able to finish the question due to another teacher coming into the room.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Lee. I will be your substitute for the next few weeks. Your teacher Mr. Light had an accident yesterday and won't be able to teach for a while. With that said let's begin class."

I looked back at Azur with my eyes full of worry. Had he done that to Light? Was Azur the reason why Light wasn't here? I gave Azur a questioning look and he just smirked.

*_After class*_

**Azur's P.O.V: **

After class I walked Rachie home when we got there I walked in and talked to puke boy. I asked "Am I an uncle yet?" which made Rachie hit me hard and puke boy to laugh.

"What type of question is that Azur?!" Rachie asked as she looked away trying to hide her blush.

"Well I just wanted to know when you and puke boy will make me an uncle."

"Not yet…at least I don't think so." She responded looking anywhere but at me or puke boy.

Garfield stopped laughing and looked at Rachie. "What is that supposed to mean?!" He asked while his eyes went wide.

"Oh nothing." She said as she smirked and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

"Raven please tell me you're not pregnant…yet" He said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Well Rachie are you?" I asked following them into the kitchen. Raven handed me a mug with tea and grabbed hers.

"I don't know. I don't have my powers to be sure about it remember." She said while taking a sip. She looked at Garfield who had a permanent blush on. Then back at me.

"Well then have robot-man look c'mon" I said as we went to the infirmary.

**Raven's P.O.V: **

Why, why did I have to open my mouth? I didn't mean for him to suggest to have cyborg do an ultra sound. I wanted him to give me back my powers. But then again if I was pregnant wouldn't not having my powers be good? Urgh I was so confused!

"Azur you do know his name is Cyborg right?"

"Yeah but I like to call him robot-man just like I call Garfield puke boy. I know their names; I just don't want to call them by their names."

I sighed, same old Azur. I had to suppress a chuckle at that thought. I took out my communicator from my backpack where I had it hidden and called cyborg.

"Hey Cy could you come to the infirmary?"

"Are you hurt Rae?" he asked with concern. i could see the T-Car in the background. He was probably working on his 'Baby'.

"No but I need you to come."

"On my way." I closed the communicator and sat down on an empty bed.

"You know I've kind of been here too often in the last two months. This room is starting to give me the chills."

"Yeah but this time at least you're not here because someone's hurt." Gar said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah but still…"

"But noting Rachel Roth I'm you older brother, so I say do it. Plus without your powers you have to do as I say okay" he said to me, yup same old Azur. I sighed and slumped on the bed. A few minutes later Cyborg came into the room.

"I'm here. So why did you need me Rae?"

"I..I w-want you to do an ultra sound…" My voice was shaky. I tried to keep it as steady as possible but I had to admit I was dying of nervousness.

"An ultra sound..? Rae are you pregnant?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

"I-I don't k-know that's why I want you to…" I cleared my voice to steady it. "to do the ultra sound so that I'll know, if I am or not."

"Well I'll be in the waiting room" Azur said as he left.

**Garfield's P.O.V.:**

I stared at the screen Cyborg was showing us while he did the ultra sound. Rae was holding my hand, hers was shaking and I could tell she was nervous. I stared closely trying to make out anything and then I heard it a low but steady heartbeat. Rae looked at me her eyes wide. I smiled at her and looked back at the screen. I could make up the shape of the baby, it was the smallest thing ever but it was there, our baby.

"Well looking at the size of the baby I'd say you're about three months pregnant." Cyborg said as he looked back at us.

Raven just nodded, her eyes were watery and her lip was quivering. I got up and kissed her on the lips. Cyborg handed us the ultra sound pictures and turned the machine off.

"Well I'll see you guys later and congratulations." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Raven got off the bed and I picked her up and spun her around. "I'm going to be a dad!" I yelled as I pulled her into another kiss. She smiled and laughed at my reaction.

"I love you Gar."

"I love you too Baby." I left her get back on her feet and we walked back out of the infirmary.

"I can't wait to tell Azur."

**Azur's P.O.V.: **

"Tell me what?" I asked as they walked out of the infirmary.

"That you're going to be an uncle" Rachie said.

"YAHOOOO! Wait you guys aren't married yet, so I guess we'll just have to make the wedding sooner" I said.

Rachie nodded and looked at puke boy. "Yea I guess the wedding will have to be sooner than we had planned…But how soon?"

"What am I your planer? I'm just set in Garfield up with a bachelor party what do you say bro? Women, booze, and a whole lot of "fun"?

Rachie crossed her arms and pouted. "Azur I don't want you giving Gar any ideas."

"It's a right as a man I'm sure star that bad luck girl well throw you one. Gar help me out here"

Garfield just looked at Rachie then back at me not knowing what to say. He then laughed and kissed Rachie and smiled.

"It's just a party but I'll behave." He smirked and then looked at me.

"Rachie you got mom in you, our mom was a kill joy too, but hey, more for me. I'll see you 3 later." I gave Rachie a kiss and rubbed her tummy. I hugged bb and said my goodbye's before walking out the door.

**Raven's P.O.V.: **

"Yup he hasn't changed at all." I chuckled before sitting down on the couch.

"You have to admit he's funny."

"Funnier than you?" I asked trying to hide the smirk that was forming on my face.

"Hey that's not funny babe!" he said as he sat down with me too and pulled me into his lap.

"Ok, ok, but really when are we going to get married?"

"That will have to wait until after the mission." Robin said as he walked in. "Cyborg told me already, congratulations. But like I was saying you're wedding will have to be until after the mission."

"But we don't even know how long the mission will last…" I said looking up worried. I knew Star was still disappointed in me and Robin…let's just say he had been avoiding talking to me unless it had to do with the mission.

"It'll take longer if you keep fooling around." He said as he crossed his arms and placed his back against the wall.

"How many times do I have to say it?-

"You don't have to say it, I know what happened it doesn't mean you aren't partial to blame. You're a Titan not a teenager. You should know how to behave even if you are undercover; didn't your mom ever teach you morals?" I got up and walked up to him. I knew I would regret doing this but I just couldn't let him talk like that to me. I slapped him across the face so hard you could see the red imprint of my hand on his cheek.

"I get that you're mad at me, and I understand why because I haven't forgave myself either. I know what I did was stupid trust me, I almost lost the person I love the most because of it. You can blame me all you want, tell me how to act for the stupid mission but one thing I will not tolerate, is for you to speak about my family like that. Less if it has to do with my mother. Don't worry we'll wait until after the mission to get married, hope that makes you happy." I was holding the tears in as I walked out of the room and headed for my room.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.:**

"What the hell is wrong with you Robin?! Did you seriously have to say that?! Raven already explained to all of us what really happened to her before she met us. She already told us how her mom died in a fire when she was really small, a fire that no one can really explain how it started! Why the hell would you say something you know very well would hurt her! I've been trying to get her to forgive herself for what happened in that party, to try and get her to be happy and forget about it! And what is the first thing you do?! You remind her how much she messed up!"

"She has to understand what she did was wrong."

"She already knows it! Have you seen how much she's cried and tortured herself for it since Saturday! Even Azur knows not to talk about it and let it go. Why can't you do the same?"

"Don't you get it Beast boy? All I'm trying to do is make her see what could have happened if her brother wasn't there. She could have been raped! Who knows what else could have happened."

"You were the one to put her in that mission in the first place. Aren't you also partially to blame?"

Robin stayed quiet and looked away. He sighed and looked back at me.

"I know that. Don't think I don't blame myself for all that has been happening to her since I assigned her that mission. But she's also a titan and she should know better…" he pushed himself away from the wall and turned back to walk out the door. "Tell her I said sorry for what I said." After that he went back out the door.

I sighed and walked back to our bedroom and found her curled up on her side while she lay down on the bed. I walked up to her and sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"He's right I should have been more careful…"

"Rae, we've discussed this already. Yeah ok you did wrong but it's not all your fault. Besides him being the leader doesn't give him the right to say what he did." I saw a tear run down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"I've always wonder what would have happened if she wouldn't have died. Maybe I would have better morals…"

"Rae-

"No, its fine…I'm fine." She smiled and looked at me. "Besides I should be happy right? I mean I'm going to be a mom and I will actually be able to raise it…"

"No, you mean we, I'll be here for our baby and together we'll raise it. We won't let anything happen to our baby." I lay down with her and pulled her into a hug. I could feel her trembling, trying her best not to cry.

"If only I could have mom meet our baby…" she sobbed. I ran my hands through her hair and closed my eyes. Robin should have watched his words. He knew how close she and her mother were when she was small. Raven had told us all about it. He should have known that what he said would hurt her more now than ever.

**Azur's P.O.V.: **

"I heard that thanks to the bug I put on bb…now if only I could bring mom back for you sis, you bet I would"

"Sir" Light said to me.

"What is it light"?

"You care a lot for your sister don't you?"

"Yes I do why?

"Well if something happened to her-

"Let me make one thing clear you shit hole you do anything to her or my niece or nephew and brother-in-law I'll rip your eyes and heart out so you can see yourself die am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir"

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

**Light's P.O.V.: **

"Damn you Azur Roth" I said. "Put the plan in to action"

"Yes sir" Slade said.

**Mail Bag! :**

_**Curse you Perry the Platypus: **__I'm glad it isn't boring I'm trying my best to make the chaps really good :) anyways thx for reviewing and reading _

_**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy: **__Thank you! Thanks for reading this story byt the way it makes me happy hope you liked this chapter too :D_

_**Thornrulez001456: **__haha ik he reminds me of my older brother too, sometimes mean but caring too. I'm glad you're reading this story and that you like it, it means a lot to me :D_

_**Purpleraven23: **__Thank you ^.^ and yap that's creepy but then again there are many creepy dudes everywhere I know a couple and try my best to stay away from them - they'll creep you so much you'll shiver and want to disappear Hahaha! Yesss you can't have a story like this without some creepy moments! I don't think this chap had any but oh well next chapter shall have some! Hehe_

_**BubbleGumYum10: **__Hello my awesomely awesome friend! Thank you for your amazing words hehe I hope this chap was good too I was ganna make it longer but then I was like nah the rest shall be for the next chap hehe anyways hope you liked it see you soon ^.^_

**Well that'll be it for today I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll write the next one in a couple of days you probably won't have to wait long due to me being out of skool for 2 weeks \(^.^)/ yay! *clears throat* now that, that's out of my system I wanted to thank all my faithful readers out there for always making my day knowing you're enjoying what I write it always puts a smile on my face. Thank Demon for his amazing help and see you in the next chap. If you have any questions or comments PM me or Review, your choice ^.^ Until next time!**

**-Gaby Out! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers how you been? Ik ik took a bit but my internet's been dumb lately :P anyways this chap is ganna be split in two ok and the second part hopefully will be posted before Thursday :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tt or any of the characters; Azur belongs to demon…on with the story! **

Ch.6

**Raven's P.O.V: **

I woke up in the middle of the night to notice Gar was gone. I sat up and saw the light of the bathroom on so I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't seem to fall back asleep, something didn't seem right. I got back up and took a look around my room. Everything seemed to be in place but I still had that feeling that something wasn't right. I got up and walked to the door. I felt the hairs of the back of my neck stand, like if someone was watching me. I was about to turn around when someone covered my mouth and nose with a white cloth.

"Mmph!" I looked at the hand and right away I recognized the gloves, Slade. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp but he held on tight. I held in my breath I knew what he was trying to do. "G-

"Shhh. You don't want your boy toy to come, if he does who knows what I might do to him. My partner just asked for you, meaning I can't hurt you, but I sure can hurt Beast boy. Now my darling, stay still."

"No" I was able to get his hand from covering my mouth but as soon as I did this he grabbed me by the stomach and grabbed my jaw with his other hand.

"Don't test me little girl. They told me not to hurt you; my partner never said anything about not hurting the child."

I froze. He knew, he knew about the baby. I stayed still and tried to scream but nothing came out. The scream was stuck in my throat and I couldn't call for help.

"Good girl." I felt the cloth cover my nose once more. I tried to get it away but every time I tried to get away he would just put more pressure on my stomach making the air I was holding to leave my lungs. It felt like they were on fire and I couldn't take it anymore. I took a breath in and my eyes became blurry. This continued until I slumped in his arms no longer able to keep standing and everything became dark. _I hope Gar is okay…_

**Azur's P.O.V.:**

I was walking around the house when I noticed that light and slade where gone. Then I went to the tower, I just knew my family was in danger. Call it brother's intuition.

_*At the tower*_

I saw Garfield asleep but I didn't see Rachie. "Gar wake up." He just keep sleeping so I smack him so hard it made him jump up. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

"Wh-what?!…I'm awake I'm awake! Azur..? Why the hell did you wake me up?!" he looked around the room and saw that the bed was empty. "Where's Raven?!"

"Oh I just thought I'd come for a visit in the middle of the night." He looked at me confused so I hit him on the head. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM HERE RECHIE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED OY!"

"You could have said that, I swear I don't know whose worse with sarcasm you or Rae…wait how'd you know Rae was kidnapped? What if she isn't and is just somewhere here in the tower?"

** "**Man you really are an idiot, light and slade are behind this I just know it. I should have killed them when I had the chance. Let's wake the guy's up."

"Light and Slade?" he got up and turned into a cheetah and ran all the way to the common room. Once there he hit a button that set the emergency alarm and the rest of the team came running into the room.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" said robin as soon as he came in.

"Hey Bird boy, now Light and Slade took raven, why…I don't know, robot-man can you track them?"

"Yeah raven has tracker on all her clothes just like the rest of us. I can just look up her location on the computer." cyborg said as ran to the computer and plugged his arm into the computer and searched for her location.

_*To Light and Slade*_

**Light's P.O.V.: **

"Did you bring her like I told you?"

"Yes, what are you planning on doing to the little bird?"

"I'll make her pay for the things her brother has done. Bring her over to the table so we can start with the process."

One of the Slade-bots came in carrying a sleeping Rachel. Once she was placed on the operation table, I sedated her to make sure she wouldn't wake-up in the middle of the process.

"Do you have the chip?"

"Yes I do" I took out a chip and showed it to Slade. He nodded and we continued making sure to place the chip in her head in a way that none of the titans could know it was there and if they found out they wouldn't be able to take it out without doing some serious damage. Once done I closed the original incision and placed morphine in her IV.

_*Back at the tower*_

**Azur's P.O.V.: **

"So where is she?" I asked.

"It looks like an abandon hospital, 4th floor" cyborg said.

"Let's go then." BB said as he ran to the door

"Hold it" I said

"Huh? Why?" Bb asked.

"It's a trap" I said as I looked at the rest of the team.

"How do you know that?" BB asked as he stood near the door.

"Light's not the smartest but Slade is, and he's team could be there."

"Wait, let's go but be on guard" Robin said as he looked at me.

I looked at the rest of the team who were waiting for me. I nodded and followed them to my sister's location.

_*Back to light's P.O.V.*_

"Light they're here."

"Good, go play with them while I finish this and test it out."

"Oh I will, I haven't had any fun with my little birdy in a while."

"I know, soon the light will destroy the dark"

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.: **

_How did I let this happen? Rae wasn't there when I got out of the bathroom how could I not think that was weird? She's my fiancée and she's carrying my child I should have been able to notice something wrong. I was supposed to take care of her, why couldn't I do that?_

"Oy your emotions are giving me a headache. Puke boy, don't worry about it she'll be fine. We just need to get her back from light before he can actually do something to her."

"Sorry, but it was my fault I shouldn't have left her side."

"We didn't know they would team up and kidnap her, not even I thought of it."

"No, but you should have expected it" came the monotone voice of Slade. We all turned around to see him and an army of slade-bots behind us. "You shouldn't have thought so little of light, he might not always be the smartest but at least he knows how to make good deals."

"Where's Raven?!" I yelled before Robin could say anything.

"The little bird is with light, he's fixing her up. I just came down to have some fun with my other little bird."

"What. Did. Light do, to my sister?!" Azur yelled as he came closer to slade.

"Oh nothing much, but maybe the little bird won't be the same. Who knows, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself…that is if you can get past me first."

Azur gave an evil laugh before saying "fine, bye fool" his eyes turned a bright red and his voice became deep. "I call on the demons of my father to heed my command an open the door to hell an take back slade and his robots forever" on the floor a red portal opened from where a blood red hand emerged and grabbed Slade and his team before dragging them to hell. "That was fun let's go" he said, his voice back to normal and his eyes no longer shone red, he them sprinted towards another room at the end of the dark hallway.

"What was that?" I asked as we followed after him.

"I didn't have patience to deal with him, Rachie is more important to me right now."

"Right!" I said as I turned into a cheetah and raced next to him.

"I can feel light and Rachie from that room over there." He pointed to a door near us. I nodded and turned into a gorilla and knocked the door down.

**Azur's P.O.V.:**

Once we broke the door down I grabbed Light and slammed him to the wall and said "you son of a bitch, I knew you'd do something like this. Hey beast boy, get her out of here I need to 'see the doc' alone" I gave and evil chuckled and turned to look at light.

"Mother…" he gulped as he looked at me.

"You should be scared."

Through the corner of my eye I could see as Beast Boy disconnected Rachie from the machines and IV before carrying her bridal-style and leaving. The rest of the team looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Leave, I have everything under control, make sure this bastard didn't do anything to my sister." They nodded and ran outside to catch up to BB and Rachel. I turned to light. "Where were we?"

_*A while after*_

_*At the tower*_

I made a portal back to the tower. My hands were covered in blood, when I saw bb I asked "how is she?"

"She's okay; she's still out cold though"

"Well at least she's okay, and the kid?"

"The baby isn't in danger."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said "I'm going to get something to drink and eat want anything Garfield?"

He looked at my hands and then back at me before shaking his head. For a moment he appeared to get greener. I shrugged and walked away. I came back with a doctor pepper to drink and a sandwich then I said "if you're wondering about light, he won't be out of ICU for 3-4 weeks…now let's see how rachie's doing."

I walked over and used my powers to do a quick scan to be able to see if anything was wrong. After a few minutes I disabled the necklace temporarily so that only some of her healing powers could be active. Then I looked at Beast Boy. "She seems to be fine, I can't find anything wrong with her…who knows what light did to her but I already deactivated her necklace temporarily so her powers can heal her just in case they did do something to her, cyborg can you do a CAT scan of her head if my powers can't find anything than its not magic"

"Alright then" he said as he turned to look at her. He looked worried but tried his best to hide it. "I'll be right back, I'll go call Cy" bb left me an Rachie in the room.

"Hey sis look I know I haven't been round much but I will protect you, gar, and the kid…by the way what's my niece's name?" I asked out loud wondering if she could hear me.

"What do you mean niece?" Gar said as he came in.

"Um my powers are stronger than hers so I know that the baby's a girl" I explained and moved away so cyborg could have space. Bb nodded and we both waited for the result of the CAT scan. It took a bit before cyborg walked back to us looking worried.

"I was able to find something attached to her brain. I was able to identify it as a chip, the use of it I'm not sure." He raised a hand before we could ask anything. "The area where the chip is at makes it very difficult to get out. If I try to get it out and mess up, who knows what damage we could do to her, but it would be really bad."

"Then what do we just leave the chip in there?" BB asked looking alarmed.

"For now, until we can find a trusting surgeon that knows how to get it out."

"So that's what they did, cyborg can you make me a cybernetic interface to go in her head"

"Uh I thought that was nevermore…" bb said.

"No that was just to see her emotions, if I'm right this will let me go in to her head to see her mind…" I explained.

"Yeah I can, it'll take a few hours though." Cyborg said as he typed something on a screen that appeared on his arm. Then he walked out the door and went to his room.

"You okay?" I asked bb.

"Yah it's just hard to see them in there, and I can't do a thing" bb said as he ran a hand through his spiky green hair.

"Oh but you can, there is one thing you can do that I could not. You can be there for her, in that you are more powerful than I am." I said as I looked at Rachie.

"Are you referring to the time you were separated from your sister?"

"Yeah, I envy you, you know? You were there for her no matter what and I left her alone for too long. I kick myself for leavening her with that ass but she seems to have found her other half in you, and for that I thank you"

He smiled at me and nodded before sitting down next to Rachie. I looked out the window and saw that it would soon be noon.

"Mind if I stay here till she's okay?"

"Yep sure" bb said.

"Thanks I'll take the couch"

_*That Night* _

I went into the med bay and saw bb still sitting by her bed. "Shouldn't you be in bed Garfield?" I asked him.

"I can't" bb said as he looked at me with tiered eyes.

"She's really lucky to have you" I said as I sat down on an empty bed on the other side of her.

"You think? I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually a good guy for her"

"You are trust me, she's a good judge and I'm glad she has you"

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I looked around me. Everything was dark and cold around me. "Gar? ...Azur? Where are you?!" I screamed as I got up. I could see the darkness shifting into a blur of colors around me. I tried to use my powers but I remembered I still had on the necklace. Out of a sudden I heard a deep laugh coming from behind me. I turned around to see Garfield holding a baby in his arms. "Gar…" I saw him move away from me, with a look of hate in his face. "W-What are you doing? Gar, where are you going?"

"Far away from you, and I'm taking the baby with me."

"What, why?!"

"You didn't actually think that I loved you did you? How could I love a heartless demon like you." He said, every word dripping with hate.

"Gar-

"Don't call me that!"

I stared at him my eyes filling up with tears; I couldn't believe what he was saying. No, no, no he couldn't leave me, anyone but him! Soon his image disappeared and everything went back to being a blur.

"Garfield!" I screamed as I turned in all directions trying to find him. I fell on my knees as tears streamed down my face.

"You should have known this would happen Rachie." I looked up to see Azur standing above me, he was in his demon form.

"A-Azur?"

"Rach, you should have realized long ago that you would always be alone."

"W-What? Azur please tell me you're not leaving too…"

"Yes, I'm going back with our father, coming back was a mistake."

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to grab his hand. He just pulled away at my touch.

"Think of me like you thought of me for the last few years, dead."

"AZUR! NO DONT LEAVE ME, AZUR!"

**Mail Time!:**

_**The demon hero sparta: **__Oy sorry demon but I did tell u I was ganna post it not my fault u weren't paying attention to me hehe anyways thanks for the help its fun typing the chaps with u :D_

_**Rosalind du Coudray: **__ I'm glad ur enjoying this story ^.^ it makes me happy to know that people actually like what I write. Thx I had a great holiday hope u had fun too :)_

_**Bluedog197: **__Thx and yap that part made me laugh too it's fun writing those parts, demon helps me with the comedy tho he's better at it than me :P hehe glad ur liking the story so far :D_

_**Purpleraven23:**__ Hahaha thanks and yap ik like I said I like to make my chaps random like that I can keep you guys guessing hehe :) and I hadn't thought of that yet but with all that's ganna happen in this chapter and what's ganna happen in the next one I doubt she'll be going to school for a bit. _

_**BubbleGumYum10: **__IKR dicky bird was being a big meanie to rae-rae but I love me robin so I have to make him be mean sometimes Hahaha I'm glad u liked the chap :) yesh poor raven and the baby for now will be okay *wicked grin* I hoped this chap was good too :D _

**Well that was the end of this chapter I think I'm ganna make this story be 10-12 chapters long depends, I don't wanna make it too long. But if you guys like it enough I might do a sequel. I'm still thinking about it. If u guys have any questions ask me I'll be more than happy to answer them. Oh yah before I forget demon wanted me to tell you guys to check out his Ben 10 fanfic that I've been helping him with, a character I made comes out in it. Well until next time!**

**-Gaby Out! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys :D so I updated, not before Thursday like I said I would but i still updated today, thank you Demon for your big help :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Azur he belongs to Demon :)…..Enjoy!**

Ch. 7

**Azur's P.O.V: **

It was late and I had just begun to fall asleep when I heard Beast Boy calling Cyborg, saying that something was wrong with Rachie. I opened my eyes and looked at him and that's when I heard it, the heart monitor was beeping faster and faster. Her heart beat was rising at a really fast pace. She was still unconscious; I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Rachel, hear me. You're okay, you're not alone. Rachie, please calm down." She wouldn't listen to me, her head moved from side to side and she started to kick. I grabbed her down afraid that she might hurt herself. That's when I saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Cyborg hurry up!" Beast Boy screamed out the door as he continued to look at my sister.

"I need to enter her mind now. Whatever that chip is doing to her isn't good. Rachie please listen to me, we're hear with you-

"AZUR!" Her terrified screamed made my blood run cold. After this she only cried harder but still wouldn't open her eyes, her heart beat kept beating fast, if it didn't stop soon she could have a heart attack.

"CYBORG! Hurry the fuck up!" I screamed as I tried my best to keep my sister calm. When I saw black sparks of energy coming from her finger tips I activated the necklace once again so that her powers wouldn't lash out while she was in this state.

**Light's P.O.V: **

I cackled evilly as I stared at the screen that showed what appeared inside Rachel's head. The hallucinations I made her have were perfect. The chip was the perfect way to get back at her and her brother. There was nothing he could do now, he would have to watch as his sister dear was tortured from the inside out. I stopped laughing as soon as I felt a sharp pain on my side that made it difficult to breath.

"Damn you Azur" I said under my breath as I tried to control my breathing. As soon as I was able to breath somewhat normally again I started making adjustments to the small computer that was controlling the chip and the hallucinations it produced. If I couldn't do anything against Azur I would just make things worse for his dear sister.

**Azur's P.O.V:**

As I went in to her mind I saw the past of when I left. It hurt me so much to see it but I kept moving, then I saw her life with bb and that's when it hit me for their wedding I'll sing. I shook my head, _focus a now where is that goddamn chip? _

I looked around and that's when I saw her, she was surrounded by darkness and on her knees looking straight ahead. I turned my gaze to see what she was looking at and I saw a vision of the team, her family, me, and all huddled in a group and walking away from her as we reminded her of all her mistakes, all the bad things she had done throughout her life. I stared in horror as I saw her break down, each word hurting her like a knife. That's when I understood her scream, she was having hallucinations.

"Rachie, YOU CAN FIGHT THIS IS NOTHING BUT NIGHTMARES ILLUSIONS MADE BY LIGHT YOU CAN BEAT THEM YOU ARE THE MASTER OF YOU MIND GARFIELD AN ….ME IM HERE I PROMISE I WELL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN C'MON SIS!"

I broke through the barrier she put up and ran to her hug her. She didn't react at first but after I shook her a couple of times she snapped out of it. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused and she looked at me. Once she recognized me her eyes widened and new tears gathered in her eyes before spilling onto her cheeks.

"Azur? Why am I here? I-I thought you left with the others…"

"No, Rachie everything you saw wasn't real. They're all illusions Light is making you see. None of it is real, now you have to calm down and wake-up"

**Garfield's P.O.V.: **

Azur came back and said "Lucy I'm home" that just made me laugh "go to her she's going to wake up soon." I went to Rae's bed side and that's when I saw that she was awake.

"Rae, you're okay."

"Gar…" I held her as she cried.

"I told you sis that none of what you saw was real." Azur said as he sat down next to her bed.

"Wait so you know what the chip was doing to her?" I asked as I looked at her brother.

"Yeah it creates illusions. Light has been making them inside her eyes for hours." He said as he looked at her.

"I-I thought all of you guys had left me."

"We would never do that baby." I told her as I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers though her hair.

"That right sis and I have a surprise" he said as he showed us his titans communicator, Rae was so happy that she hugged him "Ow, damn Rae that hurt haha" Azur said.

"But, how? …Why?" I asked

"Well after the good I did and going through her head I realized that what I was doing was hurting her and I don't want to do that anymore" he explained.

"So does that mean you're staying?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay." He said as he smiled. Then he grew serious and looked at me.

"Did cyborg say if Robin was able to contact that surgeon that could take that chip out of her head?" he asked.

"No not yet" I said as I looked at him.

"Well why don't you rest Rae? I'll be in my new room or BB's old one if you need me" he said as he left.

**Azur's P.O.V:**

I changed the color of the room to red with the help of cyborg. "Thanks victor" I said as we finished painting the room.

"No problem Azur" he said as he looked around the room to contemplate our work.

"You, me, video games?" I asked him as I walked towards the door.

"BOOYAH" was all he said I took it as a yes and we both went to the common room.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

"So I have a chip in my head?" I asked as Gar finished telling me everything that had happened since Slade abducted me hours earlier.

"Yeah." He said. We were now in my room, lying down in my bed.

"I thought all of that was actually happening, it seemed so real."

"I still don't get why light would put a chip in your head just so you could hallucinate…"

"I don't know either…" I said as I held my head in my hands. Everything was so confusing and the images light had planted in my head were giving me a headache.

"Oh c'mon" I heard come for the commons room followed by laughing. I got up but fell back as my head started to spin. I felt like I couldn't breathe like if there was smoke in the room. I tried blinking it away trying my best to get back up.

"Rae? Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he hovered over me with a look of worry.

I looked around and saw that the room was filled with flames. I could feel the sweat running down my face as the temperature in the room went up. I squinted and looked over at Beast Boy who hadn't moved at all and was looking at me with a face full of worry and curiosity.

"We have to get out of here before the room burns up." I said as I tried to get out of the room. I felt strong arms pull me back to the bed and hold me there.

"Rae, look at me. There's no fire, in here."

"Can't you feel it?! The flames are everywhere!"

"Rae, concentrate, light is still playing with your head. The flames aren't real. Look at me, we're safe, none of that is real."

I tried my best to make everything disappear, but I could still feel the smoke in my lungs. I closed my eyes trying to breathe but instead I went into a coughing fit. The air was leaving my lungs and my head kept spinning. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real…THIS ISN'T REAL! _

"Azur, Azur come help me!" I could hear Gar's fear in his voice but I could no longer see him, my vision was too blurry.

"WHAT? RACHEL, GAR WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!"

"It's the chip"

"Damn it, Rachie, look at me I'm taking you to the med bay now. I'll go in and remove it, okay?"

"What?! How are you going to do that? W-What is something happens to her while you're taking it out? Y-You could hurt her Azur, you're not a surgeon…" Beast Boy screamed as he looked at Azur.

I shook my head but I looked at Azur and I could see fear in his eyes. I shook my head again as I went into a coughing fit again. "N-No, call…c-c-call Cy…a-and Ro-ob.…" I said between coughs. Gar nodded before leaving and going to find them. Azur just picked me up from the bed and went to the med bay. I could see the flames everywhere as he continued walking down the halls.

**Azur's P.O.V: **

I placed her on one of the beds in the med bay. Cyborg and Robin came in followed by Beast Boy. "Okay I need 300 cc of morphine, BB hook her up to the IV, Cy get the anesthetic, and Rob get me the scalpel, I'm going in. Gar stay out" I said as I got ready to do the operation. He looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and pushed him out of the room. "Trust me, it's best if you stay out."

"B-But I…I can't leave her…what if it goes wrong…and you end up hurting her?!" he shouted as he tried to get back into the room.

"I won't just trust me." I pushed him once more and closed the med bay doors and locked them. I walked back to the bed where Rae was trashing trying to stop coughing. Cy helped me hold her down before I held her head with both hands as my eyes glowed red and hers black. After a couple of seconds she was asleep. I was in it took 15 minutes to find the chip but getting it out was another matter "okay clamps" Cyborg got the clamps and gave them to me. "The moment of truth guys"

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.:**

I paced back and forth down the hall that was in front of the infirmary's door. _Why, don't they let me in? What if the operation doesn't go right? What if Rae doesn't make it? Damn it stop thinking like that!_

I stopped walking and held my head in my hands. I had to stop thinking like that. _Everything is going to be okay. He is her brother for goodness shakes, he won't let anything g happen to her-_

"Friend Beast Boy, what is the matter?" Came the voice of Starfire from behind me. I spun around and faced her.

"Star…nothing don't worry about it." I said trying to sound normal.

"Where is everyone? Boyfriend Robin wasn't in his room, friend Cyborg and friend Azur weren't in the commons room when I went to go check…do you know where they went?"

"They…they-

"And where is friend Raven? I haven't been able to apologize to her yet…" she said as she looked down and bit her lip. The sound of a dog barking came from the med bay.

"Whoops I hit her animal instinct" Azur's voice came from inside the room.

_*5 Hours Later*_

"Well it's out, but she'll be in recovery for a week" Azur said as he came out of the med bay. Star and I got up from where we had been sitting on the floor in front of the room.

"But is she okay? Are you sure she'll recover completely?" I asked as I faced him.

"It's up to her will, but I'm going to keep an eye on her. You can see her now" he said as he went back into the room. I went in followed closely by Star who was murmuring in tameranian.

Rae was floating above the bed and was unconscious. The necklace was still on her neck but probably shut off temporarily. I couldn't see her black hair because her head was wrapped in bandages. I turned to look at cyborg and Robin who were next to a computer not far away from her bed.

"What about the chip?" I said as I looked at them.

"You mean this" Azur said as be showed me a bag with the chip inside it.

"Yes" I said as I took the bag and sat by raven's bed.

_*A Week Later*_

**Raven's P.O.V: **

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. _What happened? _ I looked around and saw that the flames were gone. My head didn't hurt anymore, nor did it spin. _I wonder if I'm still hallucinating…_

"Rae, you're awake." I turned my head to the right and saw Gar looking at me, his face showing how relieved he was.

"Gar…" I said; my voice just above a whisper. My throat was dry like if I hadn't drunk water in days.

"Well that's to be expected when you've been out for a week sis, oh and the chip's gone." I turned my head to the left to see Azur walking to us with a cup of water and something else in his other hand. "And you said that watching doc shows was a waste of time when we were kids, here take this pill."

I smiled and sat up in bed before taking the pill and swallowing it. I grabbed the cup of water and drank it to swallow the pill. "So at the end you did take the chip out?" I asked him as I handed back the empty cup.

"Yep" he said as he showed me the chip inside a bag. "But I need you to come back every week for check-ups and yes the baby's fine, what's her name?"

"Her…so it's a girl?" he nodded and sat down on the empty bed next to mine. "Umm…well…" I turned to look at Gar who just smiled and grabbed my hand. "I was thinking about Violet…" I said as I turned to look at Azur again.

"Violet huh beautiful name, just like her mom, now take those pills every day okay? And do you want me to see if violet's okay?" I smiled.

"But I thought you had already said she was okay?" I asked as I looked at him.

"She is it's just a formality so do you?"

"Ah, um yeah sure" he nodded and got up from the bed where he was sitting.

**Azur's P.O.V: **

As I put the blue gel on to do an ultra sound it was blasted off "Hah I see she takes after her mommy, well she's fine I'll see you guys later" I said as I walked out of the room. I went to the commons room and watched TV. After a while I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I blinked and saw Rachie. "What are you doing out side of the med bay?" I asked her as I sat up.

"I'm fine, what about the mi…what about school?" she asked.

"You're not going back to school until Robin tells you to, I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Rachie, what's the true reason why you went back to high school? I mean you don't really need it, you did graduate early anyways…so why are you, in school now?" I asked.

"B-Because…um…I-I ermm….hehe, I'll tell you another day, you should go to your room if you're going to sleep…" she said as she walked to the door.

"Is it the mission robin put you on?" I asked as I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"H-How did you know about that?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"When I was in your head I saw the whole thing, but that's why I became a titan. I don't want to fight my family, now you two go back to bed, uncle Azur love's you violet" I said to my niece and her.

I saw her smile and rub her eyes to keep from crying before turning back around and going to her room.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

_He knows about the mission…what did he mean by that, by not wanting to fight family…is…is he helping Light? I'm so confused…I should have asked him…no, I'll just ask him tomorrow…but what if he keeps helping light…no he wouldn't-_

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Huh?" I stopped walking and looked up to see Gar standing in front of me. "Oh, um nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Gar asked me as we walked into our room.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have you, and about my brother being back." I said as I got into bed. "Night gar."

"Night baby" he said as he got in bed with me.

_*Next day (Monday)*_

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got out of bed and did my morning routine. Gar wasn't in the room; my guess was that I had woken up late. Normally I was the first one up soon followed by Robin. I took a quick shower and changed into some black sweats and a dark blue tank-top before putting on some slippers and going out to the commons room. My hair was up in a pony-tail. I was starting to get used to black hair but I did miss my natural hair.

"Good morning." I said as I walked into the commons room. I looked around to see everyone there except for Azur who was probably at school already.

"Morning friend raven" Starfire said as she came floating towards me. "Friend, I-I wanted to give you an apology-

"It's okay star, that doesn't matter anymore." I said as I hugged her and walked to the table.

"Hey baby" gar said as he kissed me and started eating his tofu.

"Hey Gar." I said before making some tea and sitting back down next to him. Before eating I turned to look at Robin. "Can I go back to school today?"

"Are you sure, you just got out of the med bay yesterday."

"Yeah I know but I-I want to finish the mission as soon as possible, besides I've already missed too many days of school."

"Up to where I know, you can catch up quickly, you've already studied all of this once anyways."

"Yes, but I won't finish the mission if I stay home."

"What about your pregnancy?" Cyborg asked joining the conversation.

"I'll…I'll be careful, no one will know about my pregnancy besides school gets out in a few more months…no one at school will know until then…"

"What about your gym class?"

"I'll talk to my counselor and change my class."

"Okay, you can go back to school after your done eating, but if you don't feel well just call one of us and we'll go pick you up."

"Okay." I said as I ate breakfast and went back to my room to change into my uniform.

"Ready?" Gar asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Yeah let's go." I said grabbing my backpack and going to the garage with him. We got on his motorcycle and left.

**Azur's P.O.V**

I went into my old base and started planting bombs, erasing the data on the computers and burning all the evidence that showed I had worked with light. "There done, now to get out and watch the show" I said as I got 50m away and hit the detonator. I watched as it blew up and everything burned to ash, smiling I turned around and went to school.

_*A Few Hours Later* _

"Hey little sis, did bird boy let you come back?" I asked as Rachie sat next to me in chem.

"Shh, someone can hear you." She said but smirked. "Yeah I convinced him into letting me come back to school starting today."

"Okay but be careful we don't want you know who coming out early" I Said as class started.

"Hello class its good to be back" Light said as he entered the class and took a seat on his desk.

"What…I thought he was in the hospital" Rachie said.

I ignored her and raised my hand to get Light's attention. "Oh uh Mr. Light" I said in an innocent voice as he looked at me.

"Yes a-a-a-a-Azur?" Light said scared.

"Could I talk to you outside?" I asked, he nodded and walked out of the class.

*Outside in the Parking Lot*

I threw Light onto the bike racks "Now how do you want to die for doing that to my sister?" I asked him in my father's voice.

"S-sir-

"Azur!" I turned around to see Rachel running behind me. After she caught up she stood in front of me. "Please stop it." She looked at me and lowered her voice. "We need him alive…for the sake of the mission. You're a titan now, titans don't kill." She grabbed my wrist and looked at me, before raising her voice again. "Just leave it as it is."

"Rache-

"I said leave it!" she turned and looked at light. "I'm sure Mr. Light regrets doing what he did. Aren't I right?" She asked as she stared down at him and faked an innocent smile.

"Get out of my sight we're done light, I'm going back to class" I said as I left, Rachie grabbed my wrist and we went to class.

_*After Class *_

"Thanks for stopping me sis, though I just hate what he did to my family" I said as we walked home.

"It's fine, besides he'll pay soon enough just not yet. I still need to get enough evidence to prove what he's been doing with the students to put him in jail." She said as she walked next to me and looked to the sides.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I…I was meaning to ask you…were you working with light?" she asked as she stopped walking and looked up at me. "And please don't lie to me, I won't tell the others, I swear."

"You know your mission to stop the drug lord?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said as she looked at me.

"Well I'm who you want, or was the one who robin wanted gone" I said as I looked at her.

She shook her head and took a few steps back. "No…no, you're lying…" I saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"Rach…"

"Don't call me that! I hate when people call me Rach…why Azur?" the tears spilled down her cheeks as she kept walking back.

"Rachel watch out!" I screamed as I pulled her before she got hit by a car.

She looked shocked and wouldn't say anything.

"Rachel?" she shook her head before making a run for it. I gave a sigh "damn" I said before I ran after her.

Once I caught up with her near the tower I said "Will you let me explain?!"

"No!..damn it I'm so stupid!" she said grabbing her head while pacing. "I should have known you were helping him, that's why you knew him and why you were in school. Fuck!" she turned around and looked at me. "Is that the real reason why you came back into my life and into the titans? So that we couldn't put your little partner in prison?!"

"NO! I came back because I missed you okay, yes I was a drug lord but when aunt Jen kicked me out I had nothing and no one to help, so I did what I had to. But when I saw you again I saw a way back to who I was and all I wanted was to be with my family again, okay?" I said as I grabbed her from the shoulders and shook her a bit so that she would look at me.

"H-How do I know you aren't lying?" She asked as she shrugged my arms off her shoulders and took some steps back.

"What does your heart say about that?" I asked. I shook my head and kept walking. "I'll be at the tower" I told her before leaving her there and going into the tower.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

I thought about going up to him, to chase him and tell him I trusted him, lie to him and tell him I believed him but I couldn't do that. Instead I stayed there, standing in the side walk as the clouds grew darker and covered the sun. I don't know how long I stayed standing there but after a while I walked to the tower but didn't go in instead I walked down to the bay and sat down on the rocks. I sat there thinking over what he had told me. _What am I supposed to do now? I can't turn over my own brother to the police…but then again I'm a titan, my job is to catch the bad guys in this case my own brother…Azar what did I get myself into?_

I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest hugging them and pulling my head down. I was so confused. I didn't know if to tell Robin that Azur had helped Light in the whole thing, that he was the person Robin was looking for. Or if to not tell him and just make light go to jail for Azur instead…but then that would be breaking the law wouldn't it? I was so confused.

I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I didn't feel the coldness of the rain hitting my back and drenching my hair until it was soaking wet. I didn't even move as the water started rising up the shore and the waves started hitting my feet, wetting my shoes and socks. (Not that they were dry after sitting in the rain.)

Then I felt a blanket on me, I look up to see Gar standing there in the rain looking worried. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he picked up my backpack before picking me up and carrying me inside. I hugged him close to me and buried my face in his neck. I shook my head not being able to find the right words to describe what was wrong. "Baby you're scaring me…what happened?"

"I-I…messed up…" I couldn't think of anything else to tell him as he carried me up the elevator and into our room. By then I was shivering from the cold.

"How, did you mess up?"

"I-I..." the words got stuck in my throat as I chocked on a sob. He laid me down on the bed and pushed my wet hair away from my face.

"Baby, What. Happened?"

"The mission…I-I wish I hadn't volunteered to do it. Argh I-I don't know what to do…should I tell Robin…or should I stay quiet?"

"Rae, you're not making any sense, what are you talking about?" He looked at me worriedly I ignored him and continued murmuring. I couldn't think of anything else, my mind just kept spinning around that subject, I tried to think of something else but couldn't. soon I wasn't even able to talk as I wouldn't stop shivering from the cold. "Baby, you have to get out of that wet clothes, if not you'll get a fever. Come with me." I looked up and grabbed his hand. He brought me to the bathroom and turned on the water and told me to get in the shower while he picked some warm clothes for me to wear.

I un-wrapped the blanket that was around my shoulders that by now was soaking wet too. I undressed and walked into the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V: **

As soon as Rae was in the shower I grabbed some warm clothes for her to wear and I left them in the bathroom for her, then I walked out and headed for my old room. I knocked and Azur opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as he stood in the door way. I wanted to know what had happened to make Rae react like that. The last time I saw her like that was when her nightmares came back for the first time and I woke-up to her crying and screaming, back then I didn't know anything about her brother and Rae even stopped talking for a few days. After a while the nightmares became constant, so constant that it was like a night routine. But unlike then, I wouldn't wait for her to talk 'because I knew she wouldn't instead I would press on the matter and make her brother tell me what was wrong with her.

"Ha! I know what you want to talk about, look when I tell you it will be up to Rachel to choose what to do with me. Long story short, I was the one she was assigned to stop, I was the ringleader in the drug op but now I just want to get back what me and she had before, but I see her in pain. Does she do her job, or not help her see the path to take." He said to me but I was shocked, he was the drug boss I couldn't believe it.

"Okay, don't worry I'll help her out."

**Mail Time!: **

_**Musicqueen124: **__Yes poor Rae-Rae but for now she'll be fine who knows might change in the future Hahaha, and yes a baby girl ^.^ I was actually ganna chose twins but I couldn't find a good name for a baby boy besides Violet is one of my favorite names, besides Raquel hehe so yah I chose a baby girl :D_

_**Curse you Perry the Platypus:**_ _Hehe :D I'm glad you're still around, I have a question, Should I make a sequel to this story?_

_**The demon hero sparta: **__Don't know, how should we start the next one, hey if we do, do a sequel will you still be helping me? I mean it's fun working with you demon besides you help me control me craziness when I comes to writing hehe if not I'll get too into it and won't stop writing until…who knows when haha_

_**BubbleGumYum10: **__ Hello my sister from another mother hehe man I just had to say that hehe anyways yay ^.^ you read the chapter. And yes, not the baby! Haha ikr I loved the part were Azur went all wakko on Slade too hehe it was funny just imagining Slade in Trigon's dimension, I kinda feel sorry for the poor guy, but hey who told him to mess with Rae sowwy you just can't go there cuz you won't be only seeing BB's wrath but her brother's as well. Anyways hope you liked this chappy :D_

_**Guest: **__ Haha it makes me happy to know my readers like this story. And don't worry, more will be coming soon, like these are the last chapters I think I'll make them longer, I think this one was actually the longest one idk I lost count._

**Well my friends that'll be it for today, I might not update until next week or so cuz I just got back to school today and who knows maybe I'll have lots of hw or not, idk but Finals are coming up so I might just not have a lot of time to write but don't worry I'll try my best to update next week :D Thank Demon for his great help ^.^and like I was telling guest over here, like these are the last couple chappys I'll make them longer than usual, but I need your guys help, should I make a sequel or not? Me don't know so help me decide please. Well anyways until next time!**

**-Gaby Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Srry it took me a while but I been busy, at least I made this one longer to make it worth the wait.**

**Oh yah so the French I put in the chap i looked it up in Google Translate cuz I wasn't sure how to say that yah, yah I'm learning French but I forgot how to say that so if it's wrong I blame it on google translate. The Spanish is good though I myself translated it um I tried to not change too many words when translating it in English but that's pretty much how you'd translate it :D Just wanted to give you the heads up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, Azur belongs to Demon…Enjoy!**

Ch.8

**Beast Boy's P.O.V:**

I walked back to the room and walked in. Raven was just coming out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. She looked up and smiled before sitting down on the bed.

"I talked to your brother, a couple of minutes ago" I told her as I sat down next to her.

She looked up and then looked back down as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I-I thought he had come back because he actually missed his family. But now that I know he's the one who had been helping Light, the one who caused the deaths of those students…I'm not so sure…"

"Rae-

"I know what you're going to tell me, he isn't like that. The brother I used to know wouldn't use his family as an excuse to cause evil but I haven't seen him, or been with him for years…how am I supposed to know he hasn't changed. When I first saw him again he was someone different he almost killed you, just to cause me pain, how am I supposed to know he became a titan to do the same?"

"You don't all you can do is trust him Rae I don't know what it's like to have a mom, dad, or a brother but I do know he doesn't want to hurt us"

She nodded and hugged me. I knew she was trying her best to not cry. I pulled her so that we were lying down in the middle of the bed. I started playing with her hair and held her close to me.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't betray him but at the same time I can't betray the trust of the Titans. Gar I don't know what to do"

"Trust what you're heart says that's a question only you can answer"

"Ergh I'm so confused." She said as she buried her face in my chest. I just held her tighter.

"Just give it some time, and thought at least until you're done with the mission then, you can decide if you want to tell Rob or just keep quiet." I said. Out of nowhere my stomach grumbled. She looked up smiling. I scratched my head and gave her my toothy grin. "What can I say, I'm hungry."

"Come on let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry too." She got up and grabbed my hand before going out the room and heading to the commons room.

**Azur's P.O.V:**

I saw them come out of their room and they saw me in handcuffs. "Hey" I said.

Rachie stopped walking and looked at me with her eyes wide with fear. "W-Why are you in handcuffs?"

"Rachie I love you too much to have this on your mind so I told robin that I am the drug boss and I called the cops" she shook her head and hugged me.

"No, no, you said you wouldn't leave again, we can make a deal with Rob but they can't take you away." She looked up at me and I saw she was crying. "Azur please, you can't leave me again, not now that I finally have you with me."

I smirked and bent down, I whispered in her ear "I Love You" before knocking her out. Gar caught her before she hit the floor. "Gar"

"Of course" Garfield said he knew I was going to say take care of her.

"Thanks, okay let's go" I said to the officer.

**Raven's P.O.V: **

My head hurt so badly. I groaned and clutched it in my hands, and opened my eyes. I was back in my room lying down, the room seemed darker. How long was I out? I looked around and saw Gar come in the door. That's when I remembered Azur. I sat up quickly and ran to Gar.

"Where is my brother?!" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Rae…" he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't need him to tell me anymore, with that I knew where he was. I broke down crying and gar had to hold me up when my knees gave way and I almost crashed to the ground. I held on to him and cried.

"H-he lied; he said he wouldn't leave me alone again! He lied again!"

"Rae-

"No,no,no! Please tell me I'm still dreaming; please tell me they didn't take him. Gar please tell me he didn't leave!" I held on to him felling like he too would disappear if I let go. "I hate Robin, I hate him! He-He could have just made a deal with him; Azur was already a Titan was he not!? Why did they have to take him?! Damn Azur he should of kept quiet, I-I made up my mind, if he hadn't said anything I wouldn't of ether! I would do anything if it meant him staying here with me!" I buried my head in his chest as I cried.

"He knew that raven that's why he told me, you don't think I didn't offer him a deal? But he said he knew if you didn't say anything it would eat you and he didn't want that" Robin said as he came in.

I just shook my head and looked away. "It wouldn't matter how I felt as long as he was here with me! Do you know how many years I spent alone, wishing I had him here with me?! I finally get him back and he leaves again! I-I just want him back; I don't want to go through that pain again! He should have asked me first" I said as I let go of Gar and walked to my bed. I sat down and looked down, hugging myself. "I don't care about my inner pain; I just want my family back!" I screamed at him as I looked in his direction. I was so glad I still had the necklace on if not I would have probably already hurt him with my powers.

"But he did Rea, he told me there's something on the back of the necklace" Robin said.

"Huh?" I looked at the back of the necklace at the inscription it read in Azur's voice. "My sister if you're reading this I'm in jail or dead and by this time you and the team know about me. I'm glad you found your other half but I did what I did 'cause I saw what me being back put you in but don't forget I said I'd be with you and I will, I love you Rachie, bye" As soon as I heard that I started to cry again and I buried my head in my pillow. I didn't care what him being here put me through anymore all I knew, was that I wanted my brother back.

"What about the mission?" Gar asked Robin.

"It'll continue, we still need to catch Light and whoever else he and Azur were working with."

**Light's P.O.V:**

"So, That fool is in jail now? Cinderblock go and get the BABY" I said as I let out an evil laugh. He grunted and left the new hideout. "Without him in the way I can do whatever I want with you RACHEL" I said as I grinned.

_*Back at the Tower*_

The alarm went off signaling that someone was in the Tower. Robin ran to the computer to check who had intruded into the tower. The rest of the Titans came into the commons room a few minutes after.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked as he ran to Robin side.

"Cinderblock's in the Tower, Titans Go!"

Everyone ran out of the room with him to the first level of the tower where Cinderblock had run in making a huge whole in the wall in the process. He grunted and looked at the Titans that had gather and saw that Raven wasn't amongst them. He grunted in frustration at the fact that she wasn't there making his job harder. "Take the rest of the Titans out and go find the girl" Light said through an earpiece that Cinderblock was wearing. He grunted in response before charging at the Titans.

He broke through the team and found her hiding near the elevator. She looked at him and tried to get away, but he grabbed her and took her to the base with the titans giving chase behind him.

_*At the Base*_

"Well if it isn't my old friends, the titans" I said as they broke into the base.

"LET RAVEN GO!" BB screamed.

"DIE" I said as I attacked.

"Not yet, NOW AZUR!" robin said as he walked to the side and let Azur take his place.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Azur shouted as he extended his hands and red magic shot towards Light. He wasn't able to move in time and the magic shot him right in the chest making him fall backwards and land on the ground unconscious. "Nice plan rob" Azur said as he turned to look at Robin.

Raven was still being grabbed around her waist, suspended in the air by Cinderblocks arms. She struggled and swung her legs trying to free herself but without her powers she couldn't do anything. "A little help here?"

"Yah yah, I'm coming sis" Azur said as he went over and used his magic to move Cinderblocks arms making her fall in the process. He caught her in time before she hit the ground and let her get to her feet.

"I-I thought you were in jail?"

"Yah it was my entire plan"

She looked at him and scrunched up her eyebrows. "I'm confused" was the only thing that passed her lips.

"Sis you remember the cops at the tower? Well they were Flash and Aqualad, I had to lore out cinderblock plus Rob wanted to help" Azur said as he looked at his sister.

She sent him a glare and slapped his arm "You guys tricked me!"

"Just like old times huh Rae-Rae?" Azur said as he kissed her head.

She shook her head and looked at him. "That's not funny brother." She said as her lip twitched as she tried to stop from smiling. She turned away and walked to where BB and the rest of the Titans were at.  
"C'mon lets get pizza my treat" Azur said.

"What about them?" Raven asked as she pointed at Light who was still unconscious on the ground and then at Cinderblock who was surprisingly still. "Why isn't he moving or attacking like usually?"

"Oh right lets put them in nevermore and I don't know you know he'd make a good statue in the evidence room" Azur said.

"You're kidding right? Why would we put them in nevermore, he already messed with my mind once I don't want him in there again, why don't you just open a portal to another dimension and leave them there for now or something." She said as she shook her head and looked back at her brother.

"Fine mom, oy but cinderblock in the evidence room c'mon" Azur said as he laughed. Raven stuck out her tongue at her brother but smiled afterwards. She shook her head trying not to laugh at the thought of that and watched as Azur opened up a portal to a dimension that was nothingness, just plain dark and empty. He walked over to where Light was at and pulled him over to where the portal was at and pushed him in.

"How are you going to make Cinderblock go in too if he's still?"

"Don't ask me I still say cinderblock should go in evidence room" He said.

Raven sweat dropped and gave a sigh. "And how the hell are you planning on getting him to the evidence room?"

"I'm glad you ask, Cy get cinderblock, bb go help him. Let's go bird boy" Azur says as he walks out.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "You're such a lazy ass" she looked up and saw that Cy and BB were both pushing Cinderblock getting him to walk a step at a time, she had to admit that was pretty funny. 

"And proud of it ha-ha" She heard Azur say from outside the Base.

"Shut it" she said playfully as she walked back outside and followed them. Star came floating to her side.

"Friend are you alright now?"

"Yes, star I'm okay…why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are still red; I believe it is for the crying you did earlier today."

"Oh, that" She said as she sighed and looked at Star and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, it was nothing, besides he's here now right?"

"I believe so friend."

"And I'll always be here, so when's the due date?" Azur asked as he put his arm around Raven's shoulder and looked down at her. She shrug and looked up.

"I don't know, so many things have happened lately I haven't asked Cy to do another Ultrasound and check that out…"

"HEY YO CY, RAVEN NEEDS TO SEE WHEN THE BABY'S GOING TO POP OUT OF HER!" Azur screamed.

"Oy! I think I'm going to be deaf on one ear." She covered her face with her hands as her cheeks burned. "You're such a dork, couldn't you have said that a bit quieter? We're walking down the street." She peeked at him through the space between her fingers.

"Oh sorry" he said as he kissed her head. She dropped her hands to her sides and hugged him from the side as she let her head rest on his shoulder; he was at least one head taller than her.

"I thought you had actually broken your promise and left me alone once again"

"Rea if there is one thing I remember from mom it's we never leave our family I would never do that again I love you and my niece okay?" He said as he looked down at her. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Okay" She said softly as a thought popped into her head. She raised her head slightly to look up at him better. "Do you think mom would be proud of the type of person's we are today?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"Yes, you have done so much for the people of Jump City I feel that mom couldn't be prouder I know I am" Azur said has he held her.

She nodded and continued walking down the street. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. "Will you be the one to take me down the alter in the wedding? I don't want dad to do it"

"You haven't heard have you?"

She looked at him in confusion. "No, what was I supposed to hear?"

"Dad's dead sis it's only me and you in the family"

"How? When he attacked earth I only sent him to a different dimension, how is he dead?"

"When I heard what he did to you I was mad-no I was pissed so I went to see him I was stronger than him so after I killed him I came here"

"B-But how? I mean Trigon was really strong, the best we could do was sent him away, how did you k-kill him?"

"The demons turned against him and gave me the life/power so I killed him but after that I found out he killed mom in that fire"

"D-Dad was the one who started the fire?" Raven asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes he was the one to start the fire." Azur said as he wrapped his arms around her. She started crying and he held her in his arms letting her tears stain his shirt. "Let it out there, there" he whispered in her ear as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I-I can't believe it…I-I knew dad was a bad person but why would he kill her?! Mom was a nice person, someone who stayed with him even after she found out he was a demon…" She choked back a sob and continued crying.

"I know but dad just used mom to get us and suck her power like a goddamn lich"

"But why like that?! Why did he have to kill her like that?! She didn't deserve to die in a fire she never hurt anyone, why would he kill her in a way that she would suffer like that?!"

"That I don't know; c'mon lets get some dinner"

She wiped away the tears and followed him but diner was the last thing in her head.

_*Back at the Tower*_

"So Cy what's for dinner? I hope its MEAT" Azur said as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"What, no it better be tofu" said Beast Boy as he too sat down at the table next to his fiancé. "Rae, tell your brother we're having tofu"

"Oh no green bean, we're not having that crap. I'm with Azur we're having meat tonight" Cyborg said as he started cooking meat.

"Rae, help me out a little here," BB turn to look at her and saw that she wasn't paying attention. "Babe are you okay?" He whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I'm fine, just not hungry. I think I'll go to bed early, I'll see you guys in the morning" Raven said as she stood up from the table and walked out, heading for her room.

"You know running away from what I said won't help" Azur said as he walked out and followed her. Raven stopped and looked down.

"I'm not running away, I just need time to take in what you said. If you wouldn't mind I want to be alone for a little while." She said before she continued walking down the hall.

"You say you're not running? What do you call this?"

"What do you want me to do?! You just told me our father killed our mother without giving a fuck about her suffering! And what, you expect me not to cry, not to try and be alone and cope with the fact that he killed her?! But what's worse is that you act like you don't give a fuck! I've never seen you cry for her death, what am I supposed to think or do?! Do you want me to just suck it up and act like everything's okay like I've done for years?! Tell me Azur, what has that brought for me?! More suffering and torment! I'm not running away I just can't take it anymore, I can't just suck it up and smile anymore!" She screamed at him as she turned around to look at him. She broke down crying and dropped down to her knees as they went weak unable to hold her weight anymore. "I'm tired of just hiding my feelings and acting like everything's fine, all I want is to cry and let all the sadness I have in my heart out, but if I do that in front of Gar it'll only worry him. I don't want that to happen, he's been worrying about me too much already, I don't want to add to that."

"WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON, BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DIDN'T CARE, BUT CRYING WONT BRING HER BACK, okay"

She shook her head and looked at him in anger. "I do accept it! But you once told me I have to stop hiding what I feel, and what, now that you see me finally showing what I feel you want me to stop?! I honestly don't understand you Azur!" Raven got up and ran to her room slamming the door shut before he could enter.

Azur stood outside her door not bothering with knocking as he knew she wouldn't open anyways, he just sat down against it. "You are but are you letting anyone help you there's a deference between handling it alone and with someone else" She opened her door making him fall to the floor. "Ow."

"I still don't understand you." She said as she just left him there on the floor and she climbed into bed where she curled up in a ball and stared out the window, letting the tears flow down her cheeks silently.

"Ha-ha" he got up and hugged her. "You know you're lucky to have had the team to help you, I'll be in my room" He whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss in the cheek before walking out the door and closing it.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V: **

I walked out the commons room after eating dinner and made my way to Azur's room. I had seen him leave right after Rae had and I wanted to know what had happened. I knocked on his door. "Azur may I talk to you?"

Azur opened the door and gave a sigh. "I had a feeling you'd come, long story short trigon killed mine and Rachie's mom and I told her"

"Wait, since when do you know that?"

"After I heard what he did to her I went home an went to the library I did some digging and in one of the records it talk about that plan"

"So, you've known for a while now? Why didn't you tell her before?"

"Would you tell her when she had a mission to think about?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Right but with me is not where you should be right now she needs you"

"Right." I said as I walked out of his room and headed to mine. When I walked in I saw Raven curled up in the bed fast asleep.

I walked to the bed and kissed her forehead. I could see the tracks her tears had left on her cheeks. _She must have cried herself to sleep._ I thought. I got in bed next to her and wrapped her in my arms. I blanket and looked at me with her eyes half opened.

"Gar?"

"Yes babe?"

She shook her head and rested her head on my chest. I held her in my arms and ran my fingers through her hair. Every so often I would hear her sniff, that and the fact that my shit was wet with tears where the only sign that she was still crying.

_*Next Day*_

**Azur's P.O.V:**

It was 5 am and I was working out when I heard Rachie. "Don't you think you should get ready to go to school?"

"Yes mom oy" so I got ready and we left to school.

_*At school*_

"So Rachie who's your new teacher?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter. Robin said we are just going to stay in the school until the end of the semester which will be in a couple of weeks. After that we're leaving, or making the school believe we moved away. Like that they won't know I was undercover."

"Okay well I'm heading to my class bye" I kiss her cheek and left.

**Raven's P.O.V:**

"Rachel!" I turned around and saw Roxy.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while."

"Are you better? I heard that you were sick and you hadn't come to school in a long time"

"It was only about a week, and I came to school yesterday."

"But I didn't come to school yesterday so I didn't get to see you."

"Ha-ha and yes I'm better I just wasn't able to come to school for a little while."

"Well at least you're back now, hey did you hear? Mr. Light was thrown in jail yesterday. They said he was a drug dealer that had caused many of the students' deaths and they finally caught him, who would have though he was like that."

"Really, no I hadn't heard about it"

_*At lunch*_

"Hey Rachie who's your cute friend over there?" Azur asked as he sat across from me on the table. I smirked.

"This is Roxy" I said as I gestured to her as she blushed. "Roxy, this is my brother Azur" I said as I gestured to him.

"Il me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer ma femme" (It is my pleasure to meet you my lady) Azur said as he kiss her hand.

Roxy's face turned bright red and a smile spread on her lips. I couldn't help but laugh. They both turned to look at me as I continued laughing.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing" I said as I smiled and bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "You know, you should both just get together right now, you can tell you both like each other"

"My dear sweet stupid sister shut up" Azur said while sputtering.

I smirked. "I'll accept the other things but not stupid" I said as I got up and kissed his cheek. "Well I'll leave you two alone, bye brother, bye Roxy" before leaving I whispered in his ear. "I'm an empath remember; she likes you, you like her so don't screw it up"

**Azur's P.O.V: **

"So Roxy why hang out with my sister?"

"What's so bad about your sister? She's pretty cool, I mean she's girly but not too girly, and she's not a slutty bitch like most of the cheerleaders. The wanted to get her on the team, she didn't answer them at first but then later on turned them down. I like your sister, a lot she's a good friend."

"Yah she is I just feel bad"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "About?"

"Leaving her all those years ago as I did"

"She told me you went away for a while to live with your dad, and that she stayed to live with your aunt. How come you left?"

"Let's just say me and my dad didn't see eye to eye"

"Oh I see, well I'm glad you came back, I'm glad I got to meet you." She said as her cheeks flushed.

"Me too" I said as I touched her cheek and leaned in closer. Her eyes fluttered close and I kissed her.

**Raven's P.O.V: **

I looked through the window near the lunch room and saw Azur and Roxy kissing. "Aww~" I smiled to myself and turned away from the window.

"Hey, Rachel." I turned around to see Leon who was in the swimming team, Chico who I had meet at the beginning of the mission, Erick and Marcos who were in the Chem club all standing side by side behind me.

"Hey, what can I help you in?"

"Los chicos y yo, (The guys and I) want to speak with Crow, he has been avoiding us. Donde esta?" (Where is he?)

"Crow…that's the same nickname you called my brother the first time I met you why?"

"That's none of your business" Leon responded as he crossed his arms. Now I knew why Roxy had told me she hated the date she went with him. He was a jerk.

"Actually, it is my business; 'Crow' or whatever you call him is my brother. So like he's family it is my business" I responded as I stopped fake smiling and gave them a Roth glare. Leon seemed uncomfortable, Chico turned away but Erick and Marcos just smirked.

"Look _Rachel,_ right now we don't have time to play nice." Marcos said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer.

"Marcos, deja la niña en paz, ella no tiene que ver en esto!" (Marcos, leave the girl alone, she has nothing to do with this!) Chico said as he turned back and glared at Marcos.

"Shut up Chico! Stay out of it, she has to learn her place, just because she's Crow's sister doesn't mean anything." Erick cut in.

"Esto está mal, dijeron que ella no iba ser parte de esto, que no le iban a hacer nada!" (This is wrong; you said she wasn't going to be part of this, that you wouldn't do anything to her!)

"Chico be quiet before I break your mouth" Marcos growled making Chico look away.

"Lo siento Hermosa, trate de ayudarte, pero estos tarados no saben lo que pasara si te hacen algo." (I'm sorry beautiful, I tried to help you, but these dumbasses don't know what'll happen if they do something to you.)

"Chico shut the hell up!" Leon screamed.

"Porque? Si vine fue porque no quería ver que la lastimaran, porque no van y buscan a Crow por si solos y dejan a la pobre chica en paz?" (Why? If i came was only because i wanted to make sure you didn't hurt her, why don't you go and look for crow on your own and leave the poor girl alone?)

"Te dije que te callaras!" (I told you to shut up!) Marcos let go of me with such force I landed with my butt on the floor, I looked up in time to see Marcos' fist connect with Chico's nose.

"Maldición, crees que con eso vas a ser que me calle? Pues no, déjala en paz antes de que crow mire como la estas tratando!" (Shit, you think with that you're going to make me shut up? Well you're wrong; leave her alone before crow sees how you're treating her!) Chico put a hand to his bleeding nose but didn't stop glaring at Marcos.

"Leon, Erick hold him down and make hit shut up" Marcos growled as he turned to me once again. "Now, bitch are you going to tell me where your brother is or not?!"

"You know Leon, Marcos if you want to live get away from my sis" Azur said as he came out of the cafeteria and kicked them from behind making both of them fall on the ground not far away from me.

"Well look who's here, Crow we were just asking your slut of a sister where you were, it's no big of a deal" Erick said as he began to chuckle and let go of Chico and throwing him towards me. I scooted back on the ground too much in shock to actually get up as Chico lost his balance and landed face-first where I had been a few moments ago. I had to flinch thinking on how much that had hurt. He ignored it though and got up grabbing my hand and lifting me up. Both of his hands were smeared with his blood as well as his uniform shirt.

"Vámonos chica, deja que ellos hablen solos. Si te quedas, solo te usaran en su contra." (Lets go girl, let them talk alone. If you stay they'll only use you against him.)

"Pero- (But-)

"Rachel do as he says and leave. I'll talk to you later. Chico llévatela de aquí, llévala con Roxy y gracias por cuidarla" (Chico get her out of here, take her with Roxy, and thank you for taking care of her) Azur said as he nodded at Chico.

"No hay problema, sabes que solo estaba haciendo lo que hice para ayudarte, nunca quise hacerle nada a tu hermana. Pero ellos si estaban trabajando para Light, quien sabe de lo que son capas" (No problema, you know i only did that to help you, i never ment to hurt your sister. But they were working for Light, who knows what they're capable of) Chico said as he grabbed my hand again and pulled me away.

"Azur, tell me what's going on!" I said as I pulled from Chico and stared at my brother.

"Rachel! I said not now! Chico llévatela de aquí ahora!" (Chico get her out of here now!)

"S-Si" (Y-Yes) Chico said as I just stared at my older brother with confusion and didn't say anything when Chico grabbed my hand again and pulled me away. I was confused, when would Azur stop hiding things from me?

**Azur's P.O.V: **

"Now guys you have two choices run and never come back, or fight and die?"

"How about you tell us why you and the Titans turned light in, Crow we all had a deal, we all worked together why would you backstab your own partner" Erick asked as he crossed his arms.

"And why didn't the Titans turn _you_ in?" Marcos asked as he got up off the floor.

I gave a small laugh and said "you two talk too much, time I gave my reasons" I said as I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

"If you want to fight fine we'll fight, we want revenge for what you did to our partner." Leon said as he dusted off his pants and controlled a ball of water in one hand and another made out of air in the other.

"Yes Crow, don't think you were the only one in the group with powers." Marcos said as he cracked his neck and made a sword with some type of green plasma.

"We all have powers except you didn't know about them" Erick finished off as his eyes glowed yellow and lightning cracked in his fingertips.

I gave an evil laugh and said "you three honestly thought I didn't know about them remember the pills I gave you they should be taking you powers right about now"

They looked at me in shock then looked at their hands as their powers flickered and stopped working.

"What the hell?!" Marcos yelled as he looked at me trying to conjure up his plasma but couldn't.

"That's what happens when you take the same drugs you sell" I said as I smirked.

"You're a fucking bastard!" Leon screamed as he balled his hands into fists.

"No, I'm a demon it's not the same" I said as I flashed a smile showing them my demonic teeth.

"Our powers won't stop us from taking revenge!" Erick cut in. "It's three against one I doubt you'll win"

"Confidence born of fear, you just don't get it you three were over before you started" I responded as I smiled at them.

"W-What do you mean?" Marcos asked as he tried to shake the tremble in his voice.

I vanish and reappear behind them, Erick and Leon both fell to the ground knocked out. "That's what I mean"

"T-That won't stop me from fighting" Marcos said as he adopted a fighting stance.

"Man give up and you might keep your life" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"I won't give up until I get my revenge!" Marcos screamed as he charged and delivered punch after punch. I smiled my demonic smile and blocked every single hit.

"Don't say I didn't gave you the option" I beat the crap out of him and said in my demonic voice "come near my loved ones again and you'll see my full power like light did when I killed him"

**Raven's P.O.V: **

"Chico I need to talk to Azur please"

"Hermosa, perdón pero no puedo dejar que vallas allá cuando Crow dijo que te tenías que quedar aquí con Roxy" (Beautiful, I'm sorry but i can't let you go over there when Crow said you had to stay here with Roxy)

"I don't care what Azur said, it's time he told me what's going on."

"Rachel what are you guys talking about, where is your brother?" I turned to look at the worried face of Roxy then turned to look at Chico. I didn't want Roxy to know about the mission or what Azur used to work in so I decided to talk to Chico in Spanish so that she wouldn't understand. Roxy knew French but didn't understand Spanish.

"Por favor Chico, déjame hablar con mi hermano, él tiene que entender que no me puede ocultar las cosas. Es tiempo que yo también sepa lo que está pasando, no es justo" (Please Chico, let me talk to my brother, he has to understand that he can't hide things from me. It's time for me to also know what's going on, it's not fair.)

"Ya tendrás tiempo para eso después, mientras que Marcos, Erick, y León estén juntos tú no te les puedes acercar. Si lo haces quien sabe lo que te puedan hacer." (You'll have time to do that later, as long as Marcos, Erick, and Leon are together you can't be near them. If you do who knows what they can do to you.)

"They won't come near us anymore, hey beautiful" Azur said as he kissed Roxy.

"Hey babe, where did you go?"

"Ah que te refieres cuando dices que ya no se nos van a acercar Crow?" (What do you mean by they aren't coming near us again Crow) Chico asked as he looked at Azur.

"Porque le dices así?" (Why do you call him that?) I asked as I turned to look at Chico.

"Le rompí las piernas a Marcos y les quite sus poderes a los tres y le dije a Marcos que si se acercaba a mis seres queridos lo mataría (I broke Marcos' legs and took away the powers of all three of them and told Marcos that if he ever got near my loved ones I would kill him) as for where I went babe that is my secret"

I turned back to Chico. "No me has respondido porque le dices Crow?" (You haven't answered me why do you call him Crow?)

"Crow was my name when I worked with light sis, Chico están planeando venganza para su siguiente movimiento" (Chico they're planning for revenge for their next move)

"Babe, what are you guys talking about?" Roxy asked as she became annoyed. Her aura was filled with annoyance and confusion, I felt bad about not being able to tell her anything.

"I used to be a drug lord, light was my subordinate and my sis showed me the guy I once was and got him back" Azur told her as he embraced her in a hug.

"Azur, can I talk to you in private?" I asked as I looked at Roxy and Chico.

Azur sweat dropped and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Uh Roxy, if I don't come back I love you. Let's go Rachie"

I walked towards the back of the school where the pool for the swim team was located at. I sat down in one of the benches and waited for Azur to come sit down. "What exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

I sent him a glare. "What do you mean they want revenge? Revenge because you sent him to jail? Or because you did something else you still haven't told me about?"

Azur looked away avoiding my gaze.

"Azur Roth look at me and answer my question."

He took a deep breath in before responding. "It was a year after light and I started the drug ring he brought them in after telling them that they could rule with him if they could kill me, so now they want me dead"

"What? Why wouldn't tell me something as important as that?!"

"If u where in this and violet wanted to know would you tell her?"

"Well…ye…I guess not at first, but I would try a way to tell her but it's different, Violet is my baby, I couldn't tell her something like that, but I'm your sister, you know you can trust me, you don't have to hide things from me anymore. Azur I'm not a child anymore who won't understand what is going on, it makes me sad that you don't trust me enough to tell me things like that."

"You want to know the truth, I'm not strong enough"

"You're not strong enough? Azur if someone between the two isn't strong it's me. You're the strongest person I know, how can you say you're not? You're not just physically strong but emotionally strong too, look at me I'm neither of those two without my powers"

Out of nowhere Azur just grabbed me. I looked at him in shock but my eyes softened when I saw him crying. "I'm not strong enough to protect my family look at what became of mom because of me"

"Azur, that wasn't your fault. We were both too small to do anything for mom. There wasn't anything we could do against dad back then, there wasn't anything we could do to save mom either." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears, it was the first time I saw him cry like this in a long, long time. "Trust me, you are strong, if you weren't I might not be here right now"

"But there's no guarantee I won't be like him with violet I can't…I just can't"

"Azur look at me." I grabbed his face with both hands and turned it so he was looking at me. "I won't let you become like him I promise, you'll be a great uncle, you're nothing like him. Trust me I won't let you become like him, that's a promise"

He smiled and wiped his eyes. "Never tell anyone that I cried" He kissed my cheek and got up. "Ok?"

"Ha-ha ok Mr. tough guy." I got up as well and stared at the pool. Then I looked back at Azur. "Do you think they know, you're a part of the Titans now?"

"Defiantly so be on guard, especially you Rachie you have Vi to think about so no fighting"

"I know I know…but you will be giving me my powers back as soon as Vi is born right?"

"Fifty bucks"

"What? Azur that makes no sense you didn't answer my question"

"You want the necklace removed than its 50$"

I looked at him in shock. "You would make your little sister pay you for something you stuck on without her permission?!"

He grabbed me and gave me a noogie. "It was a joke of coarse I'll give them back, hey Rachie?"

I pulled away from him and sent him a glare as I fixed my hair. "What?"

"Thanks for bring me back sis, love you"

"I love you too, now come on we have to go before your girlfriend thinks I actually murdered you"

"Ha-ha or the other way around because with the necklace on, you can't do anything then again you can't do anything with your powers"

"Shut it" I started walking away while shaking my head. Why did I even bother reasoning with him?

"Hey wait up c'mon"

"Hurry up slowpoke" I smiled as I stopped walking and looked back at him. "C'mon, you don't want to see Roxy freaking out, and I bet Chico doesn't want to either, that is if he survives being with her for five more minutes"

"Why? What's she like?"

I burst out laughing and almost fell into the swimming pool. "I was joking, but she freaks out a lot so hurry up before she thinks you actually died or something"

"Okay" he said as he speed up. I had to bite my lip just to not laugh again.

**Gaby: Hey Gaby here, okay so today Demon is going to help me do the Mail Time kay :D **

**Demon: Sup guys demon (aka Azur in this story) here now lets party ha-ha this chapter is shocking **

_**Bluedog197**_**: **_the song I will sing is called this I swear by Nick Lachey old yes, but I feel it will go well if and only if you want Azur to prank BB by putting meat in bb's tofu just pm Gaby or me _

_**Curse you Perry the Platypus**_**: **_behold my turn everything evil-inator thank for reading this chapter its amazing _

**Demon OUT! Gaby you're up!**

**Gaby: Kay Kay so last but not least my dear friend **

_**BubbleGumYum10: **__Haha that's okay I laughed when Rae barked too. Yes I always try to put a lot or somewhat of emotion and drama in each chap what would you do without it. Thx I just feel like if I don't describe and put emotion to what I'm writing then I'm not doing a good job :P but that's just me. And yes Robin who doesn't love me Robin, hehe he'll be nicer in the last couple of chaps you'll see he's doing ok for now. _

**Kay so last thing um I put up a poll on my profile asking if you guys want a sequel. I need to know if yes or no so that I have a plan for the ending of the story, I have it planed but not entirely this would help a lot. Um what else…Oh yeah this chap was a bit too long but oh well, the last two-three chaps will be this length or a bit less but pretty long, why? Because it's the ending of the story! Hope you guys liked it, and if it's confusing sorry I kept getting distracted by other things. Till next time!**

**-Gaby and Demon Out! :D **


End file.
